My Love With The Greatest Detective
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: In the world of Death Note, a girl is with a great man and they are both in love. Through out all that happens within the Kira Case, their love is still strong. Through all that love is a little surprise that helps them stay together. Their love will be challaged as they try to keep their love together while trying to find a bad guy. L X OC Warning: Lemons!
1. The First Time

Wolf: Now I know I'm going out of my way a little bit, but I have had this story since 8th grade and am still writing it. Until now. Now there were some things I didn't fix, like having two chapters with two characters point of view. I just liked it like that. I also didn't fix the lemons in this story, but stick with me. I was only like 13 or 14 when I wrote this so they are very none descriptive.

My RP character for Death Note is named: Asako Asobi who is 19 at the beginning of this story.

Just so you know, L is very very very OOC for this story.

LEMON IN THE BOLD! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 1: The First Time

It was mid February of 2007 and I was in my apartment with my boyfriend, L. Let me start form the beginning, I am Asako Asobi I was born in Japan even though both my parents were American. They moved here before I was born and that how it started. I wasn't popular in school, I stuck out from all the other Japanese kids with me being American and my brown hair and eyes, but I was a little smart. I talked to Light Yagami now and then, but he was not a friend. When we graduated, we got into the same college. Then I meet him, Ryuzaki, aka L at the beginning of collage in August threw Light. I meet L and we hit it off with each other, although he was using an alias for a name, after a month he trusted me and asked me out. I said yes of course. After dating a while L told me his real name and who he really was and why he was in Japan. I was glad since I was against Kira.

It was are 5th month anniversary as a couple and I was ready for L. I just hope L was ready for me.

Me and L sat on the couch, well I was sitting he was knelling. He explained why he did it and I didn't mind it what so ever. Of course every now and then he would sit normally, just for me to kiss him right. We were making out on the couch for the billionth time that day.

My figures tangled in his raven black hair, his arms wrapped around my waist. We breathed heavily as we made out. We pulled apart for a moment for air and went back to kissing. L forced his tongue in my mouth and played with my tongue.

I pulled back for a moment and he started to kiss my neck.

"L?" I started.

"Yea?" He breathed.

"I can't stand it anymore." I told him.

L pulled away for a moment to look at me.

"What do you mean babe?" L asked.

"I need to have you, I need to be with you." I said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

I paused and looked down in my lap. I took one of L's hands.

"Make love to me." I finally say.

L was shocked.

"Really? Are you sure?" L asked.

My head shot up.

"Yes I'm sure! Please, L make love to me! I have to do it to get it over with!" I said.

L sighed.

"Well, I have been wanting it as well. Why the hell not." L said.

I smiled and kissed him.

I got up off the couch and ran to my room, L following. My one room apartment was small. I was suppose to move out last year but never found a place, but L said that he has a place for me so I will move in the next week or two. So some things are in boxes all over the place.

This was L's first time having sex, but he was smart enough to figure it out. I have had sex before, but only one time.

**LEMON!**

L closed the door behind him and pushed me up against the door and kissed me forcefully. I hummed at the contact. He put his knee in between my legs and I let out a moan, God I was so horny. We moved to the bed and I was under L. I pulled on his shirt and I pulled it over his head and ran my hands down his chest. L pulled away for a moment to pull my shirt off. I sat up and he undid my bra and threw it to the ground to the pile of cloths. L ran his hands across my breasts and played with my nipples. I gasped and L moved to my neck and sucked on my pules spot.

"Oh God, L can we move on." I pleated.

L nodded.

I went to his pants and undid them. L undid mine and we took off are pants.

I grabbed L's half hard member as we kissed and slowly stroked him. L gasped then groaned. L took one of his hands and went to my client and started to play with it. I moaned. He stuck his figure in my slit and moved it around a bit and I moaned again. He added a second to mess with me.

He pulled away and I stopped stroking him.

He put his now hardened member in my slit and slowly moved in. I moaned again and groaned loudly. He soon started to pull in and out slowly. Soon the place as moved faster. We started to sweat and my heart raced. Good it was so good, the best I had. My pleasure was filled and I was sent over the edge, I was thrusting back against L.

L soon came to an end and released. I could feel the hot substance coat my walls and I moaned L's name and he grunted mine.

**LEMON END!**

L fell on top of me, we were both out of breath. L pulled out of me and fell beside me. He wrapped me in his arms and he kissed me.

"That was the best." I breathed.

"For my first, it was amazing." L said.

I smiled.

L looked at the clock.

"Oh man, I have to get back." L said.

He got up from the bed and started to put his clothes on.

"Do you have to?" I asked.

"Yes. Sorry babe." L said.

I got up as well and got my shirt and pants on.

We walked to the door and opened the door for him.

"I'll see you later." L said.

He kissed me.

"See you." I said.

"Love you." L said.

"Love you too." I said.

L left and I closed the door.

I smiled and went to get a shower. Afterword's I went to bed.

-One Week Later-

I had made an appointment to see my doctor today, because I wasn't feeling well. I sat in the waiting area for about 5 minutes before they called me back.

"Asako." A nurse called.

I got up and walked to her.

She took my height and weight and took me to a room. She took my blood pressure and everything. She left, saying the doctor would be soon.

I waited two minutes before my doctor, Dr. Koi, walked in. She was a short Japanese women with black hair and and brown eyes. She spoke English, even though I could speak Japanese, she just spoke English to make it easier.

"Hello Asako." She greeted.

"Hello." I said.

"How can I help you today?" Dr. Koi asked.

"I haven't been feeling well." I told her.

"Really? Like what?"

"I've been sick in the morning and nausea in the afternoon."

"Well I could take a blood test."

"Of course. It might be better."

She got things ready and took my blood.

"It will take about 25 minutes. Mind waiting?" Dr. Koi asked.

"I don't mind." I said.

Dr. Koi nodded and walked out.

After 25 minutes she came back. She sat down on the stool in front of me.

"Well?" I wondered.

She put her glasses on and read the paper. She smiled.

"Well I guess I congratulate you." Dr. Koi said.

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She took her glasses off.

"Asako...you're pregnant." She said.

My jaw dropped.

"P-Pregnant?" I wondered.

"Yep. Do I congratulate you?" She asked.

I smiled.

"Yea." I said.

"Congrats then." Dr. Koi said.

I nodded.

After words we talked and we made an appointment for me two weeks later. I soon left.

I was on the bus home thinking. I was pregnant with L's child, I was so excited. I then thought of L, maybe he wouldn't want it. I really thought about it, I just hopped L wants this baby as much as I do. I wasn't sure how to tell him, I wouldn't see in in the next couple of days. Phone was the only choice.

I got to my apartment and pulled out my phone and called L. I sat on my couch as it rang.

'Hello.' Someone said.

"L?" I said.

'Oh hello Asako. How can I help you?' L asked.

"Well I have something impartment to tell you." I said.

'What?' L wondered.

I sighed.

"Ok L, listen. This may be hard, but I-I'm...pregnant." I told him.

The other end got quiet.

'Really?' L asked.

"Yes. I know this is a big deal L, but I want this baby. I don't know about you, but I want it." I told him.

Another pause.

"Please L. I wont pull you into anything." I told him.

'Asako. I want the baby too. I don't care what people say about me, but I want it. It is mine too.' L said.

I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

'Asako, I want you to move in as soon as possible so I can watch you.' L told me.

"That's fine." I said.

'How about tomorrow?' L wondered.

"Sure." I said.

'Good. I have to get going, see you later.' L said.

"Bye. I love you." I said.

'Love you too.' L said.

I hung up the phone. I hugged myself and went back to packing a little bit more of my stuff.

Tomorrow came fast. I had all my stuff pack and was moving to my new home.

I was moved into a new apartment in the same building as L was doing the Kira Case. L left t give me time to put stuff away. This apartment was bigger then my other apartment. It was on the 20th floor of the 30 level building. It had a kitchen, a little sitting place with a couch, chair and a TV, it also had 1 bedroom and 1 bathroom. It was great! It had a nice view of the city and and the people looked small from above.

I was startled with a knock at my door. I opened it and it was L with Light Yagami. I hated Light, he thought he was so smart, even though he was. I did not like him hanging around L so much even though they where working together on the case.

"_I beat he is Kira!"_ I said to myself.

I put on a fake smile and closed the door behind them.

"So, you like the apartment?" L asked.

"Yea, its nice. I love it. The view is great too." I told him.

"Great."

I looked at Light as we went to the bathroom.  
"Why is Light with you?" I whispered.

"I'm showing him around." L said.

"You haven't told anyone about the baby yet?" I asked.

"No, but I will eventually." L told me.

Light came back out.

"Now there are cameras set up all over this building and in rooms." Light said.

"Now there are only five in yours. One in the living room, one in the kitchen, one in the hallway outside your room, and a camera in your room. I did not want to crowd your personal space." L said.

I nodded to show I understood.

Soon the two left.

-Four Weeks Later-

Four weeks after I moved, I was now settled in completely. I went to my appointment and the baby was perfectly healthy. I was a month pregnant now, me and L had grow close.

Right now me and L were up in my apartment. We sat next to each other and held hands. We were talking about what I could do and what I couldn't while I was here. The other guys of the Police Force were in the basement. They were watching and listening to us and I didn't like it.

"So that should be all." L finished.

"L what about the baby?" I asked.

L looked at me with widened eyes. Then I figured out what I said. I quickly put my hand over my mouth. I felt so stupid. I felt like crying. We didn't want to tell people just yet that I was pregnant and I knew that the guys were watching us and hearing us from downstairs. We sat there, vary still.

L soon stood up, my hand still in his. He lead me out into the hall and to the elevator. We went to talk to Watari, he had also heard.

"Ryuzaki, I am disappointed in you." Watari said.

"I know Watari, but I love Asako and I don't care what you tell me. I want this baby." L told him.

Watari sighed.

"Ryuzaki you know this is dangerous, now you have a baby to worry about." Watari said.

"Watari you know I can do anything. Give me a chance." L begged.

Watari sighed again.

"Alright. I guess its ok. I'll be happy for you Ryuzaki." Watari said.

L smiled.

"Thanks Watari." L said.

Watari nodded and we left.

Then we went to the basement where all the computers where hooked up to the big screen TV. Everyone was looking at us as he where holding hands as he came out of the elevator. L went to sit in his chair and I sat in the one next to him.

No one said a word until Light got up and looked at me and L

"Is it true?" He asked.

We nodded, looking at the floor with a sad look. Now everyone now knows, I'm pregnant with L's child.


	2. Life Moves On

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 2: Life Moves On

Asako's Pov:

After 2 weeks ago, when are secret slipped from my mouth, everyone has been watching me and L. They also just stared at us for no reason. It kind of annoyed me for a while, but soon they just got over it and everything went back to the way it was.

As for right now, I was up in my apartment. I was laid back in my bad with my diary in my hand, saying what has been going on this two weeks. As I finished I gave a yawn.

"Might as well take a little nape." I said to myself.

I set my diary aside on the nightstand and I got comfortable in my bed. It wasn't long till I was asleep.

L's Pov:

Ever since the secret, everyone has just been staring at me when I'm not looking. I didn't like it at all. I know that Watari has told Roger, the person in charge of Whammy House right now, what has happened. I know that Roger can not be happy with me either.

I just cant get over it that Asako is pregnant, it really surprised me, but I know that when the baby is born I will try to be the best father ever, if I last that long. I really want to watch my child grow up for a little bit before I end up dying. I just hope that Kira does not get his hands on me while she is pregnant, it would turn out bad for her. It would break her heart.

I looked over to the far right upper corner TV screen and saw that Asako was writing in her diary. I watcher her for a little while till I saw her yawn and lay down in bed.

"_Seams like Asako went to sleep, I would figure she would be tired."_ I thought.

With the baby and everything it makes her tired.

"_I think that when she wakes up I might go see her and see how she is."_ I decided.

"Mr. Yagami" I said turning to him

"Yes?" He wondered.

"I would like to go see Asako when she wakes up and I'm going to take Light with me." I told him.

"Ok. Is there anything I could do?" He asked.

"Yes, could you come up after we talk for about 30 minutes then come and get Light? Just so me and Asako could be along for awhile." I said.

"Yes Ryuzaki." He said.

I turned back in my seat and watched Asako sleep.

Asako's Pov:

About two hours later I woke up. I stretched and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom first. After that I went to the kitchen and made a ham and cheese sandwich for a snack.

I made my snack then went into the little sitting area and turned on the TV and flipped through channels to see what was on and ate my snack. I ended up finding _Supernanny_ on TV and watched that. then when I was done with my snack and was watching the rest of _Supernanny_.

I heard a knock at my door. I turned off the TV and got up. I opened the door to find L was in the hallway with Light right behind him.

"_Man I hate Light so much!" _I though to myself.

"Hi." L greeted.

"Hello." I greeted back.

"You don't mind us coming to visit do you?" Light asked.

"No not at all. Please come in." I said.

L and Light walked in and I closed the door behind them.

We went back to the little sitting area. L sat with me on one couch while Light sat in the chair on the other side of the coffee table. I snuggled up to L and held his hand and he had his arm around my back and his other hand on my stomach, I liked when he did that.

"So anything new with you guys?" I asked.

"No not really." L said.

"Well we are getting somewhere in the Kira case." Light said.

"Well that's good right?" I wondered.

"Yes." L said.

After about 30 minutes another knock was at the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened to show Light's dad.

"Light, come back down with me. There are things we need to discuss with you." Mr. Yagami said.

"Sure dad." Light said.

Light got up and went to his father.

"You coming Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"I'll catch up with you." L said.

Light and his father soon left.

We were finally alone.


	3. Finally Alone

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 3: Finally Alone

Asako's Pov:

After Light and Mr. Yagami where gone me and L got more comfortable next to each other, as I put my arms around him. He pulled my closer to him and then started to rub my stomach. I loved it when he did, it felt good with his soft hands. Even though I wasn't that big yet, L loves to rub my stomach anyway.

As he did that I put my head down on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. We stayed there for a while in that position because we liked it so much it's the one time that we could be this way without everyone around.

It was just silence for us.

After a while I opened my eyes and looked up at him and he looked at me. He lowered his head and kissed me on the lips. Its been such a long time since we have had time like this together, no words were even needed. He has been so busy with the Kira case, that we never have time for ourselves. Its been so long since we last kissed it lasted longer then usual.

Then L slipped in tongue in my mouth and started to rom around, I got up on my knees and keeled on the couch and still kissed. I wanted us to go further. Then he stopped for some reason.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked disappointed.

"I'm sorry Asako, but with you not far along in your pregnancy, I don't want things to get out of hand right now. I don't what to go to far right now." He told me.

"Fine." I sighed.

"_Just when it was getting good too."_ I thought.

I sat down again and we started to snuggle again.

Then he started to rub my stomach again, which felt good, since he had soft, light hands it felt so good when he did it against my soft bump that was forming on my stomach.

As that happened I put my head back on his shoulder and then closed my eyes again, but then I feel asleep.

L's Pov:

As she sleep on my shoulder I still rubbed her stomach. I liked rubbing her belly also to feel the little soft bump that was forming.

I soon started to think.

"_Wow I have never felt this way about anyone in my life until Asako came when I meet her at the collage. I know that we can be a good couple and vary good parents, as long as nothing goes to far."_ I thought.

I kissed her with so much passion because I wanted to show how much I loved her and wanted it to last a little bit to show more affection. I just never thought she would take it to far, but she did.

Then after a while I got up slowly from the couch not trying to wake her. Then I put a pillow under her head and a blanket on her, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, love." I told her.

Then I walked out the door and back downstairs.


	4. One Month Later Asako's Pov

Wolf: Example of what I mean by something happening, but with two characters point of views in two different chapters. LEMON IN BOLD!

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 4: One Month Later and Things Get To Out of Hand (Asako's Pov) [two months pregnant]

When I woke up from my nape I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch. I looked around and saw that L was gone.

"_He must of gone back downstairs after I feel asleep."_ I thought to myself.

I yawned then got up from the couch. I went to my room and put some new clothes on.

Then after I did that I headed out of my room. I went into the hall and went to the elevator. I pressed the basement button to go see L.

When I got down there, L was sitting on the middle chair by the big computer and no one else was there but Light. As I walked over to L and sat down in the chair next to him on his left, Light was watching me walk towards L, I always though that Light was weird.

As I sat down in the chair I saw L looking at something on the computer, but I wasn't sure what.

Then he turned toward me.

"How did you sleep?" L asked me.

"I sleep good, thanks." I told him.

I pulled the chair closer to him and toke his hand then kissed his check. He looked at me and gave me a clueless look. I remember what he told last night about things to not get out of hand, but I wanted to show I loved him back from what he did last night.

I basically spent the whole day down there, it was like a day off for people. All I did was spend time with L and Light paid no attention to us.

-One Month Later-

I was on my way to the doctors to go get an ultrasound test. I walked the 10 blocks to the doctors office. When I got there I signed in and waited in the waiting room.

I waited for about 10 min.

"Asako." A nurse called.

I stood up and walked back. The nurse took my weight and height then showed me to a room. She sat down in front of me.

"Well you seem to have gained a little weight, but nothing new." The nurse said.

I nodded.

She took my temperature, blood pressure, and other things.

"I will lead you back to the ultrasound room now." The nurse said.

I got up again and followed her out. She opened the door and I walked inside.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." The nurse said.

She closed the door behind me.

I sat down on the examination table. I waited about 5 minutes till Dr. Koi walked in.

"Hello Asako." She greeted.  
"Hello." I greeted back.

"How are you today?" The doctor asked.

"Good." I answered.  
"Anything new with the little one?" She wondered.  
"No." I said.

She sat down.

"Well lets start. Please lay down." The doctor said.

I laid back and she put the gel on my stomach. It felt cold on my stomach and then she started to scan my stomach.

I looked at the screen and I could see mine and L's little baby on the screen.

"The baby seems to be fine." The doctor said.

She then pointed to the screen.

"Look, you can see the arms, the head. You can also see the feet and toes." She pointed out.

I smiled.

"Can you tell the gender yet?" I asked.

She shock her head.

"No sorry. Maybe next time." She said.

I nodded.

"You want printouts of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please. I would like to show my boyfriend." I said.

She nodded and got the printout and put them in a folder.

She handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now keep up the good work, you're doing well." Dr. Koi told me.

"I will." I said.

I left the doctors office and walked back to my apartment.

As I got back to the apartment I put the envelope of the pictures down on the counter of the kitchen. I wanted to show L the pictures. I went back out to the hallway and to the elevator then went back downstairs to the basement.

When I got back down their, L was still in the same spot as usual and I sat next to him as I put the chair closer.

"Hello honey. I just got back from my appointment." I whispered in his ear.

"How did it go?" He whispered back.

"Fine. The doctor even printed me out pictures of the baby. I would love to show them to you. Can you come upstairs?" I asked him.

"Of course. I will come up after I talk to the guys first." L told me.

"Alright." I said and I kissed his check, "See you later."

I got up and went back to my apartment.

-One hour later-

I heard a knock at my door and got up from my couch. I opened it to see L standing there.

"Come in." I said.

He walked in and sat down on the couch. I went to the kitchen and got the photos. I walked into the sitting room and set the pictures down on the coffee table.

Before I got the pictures out I held L's hand and kissed his check again. Then he turned towered me and he looked into my eyes and I looked deep into his, it felt like time had stopped.

Then he started to lower his head and kissed me with his soft cold lips, for no reason at all.

As he kissed me I closed my eyes and he closed his. He put one hand behind my head and the other on my stomach to comfort me and I put both my arms around his neck.

**LEMON!**

Then after a while I started to move my hands down his chest then lifted up his shirt to touch his rough, smooth stomach.

As I did that he moved his hand, which was behind my head down to my breast and he moved his other hand under my shirt to touch my skin on my stomach.

I then moved my hands closer down his body as I unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the zipper. Then I put my hand down his underwear and grabbed his member and rubbed it.

As I was doing that he put both hands under my shirt and undid my bra. Then he used both hands and squeezed my breasts, not hard though, but I liked it.

I rubbed his member faster and it turned hard quickly. He hissed against my lips in pleasure.

Then he undid my pants like I did his but he did not put his hand down them.

As we still kissed we got up from the couch and walked into my room, we never separated from the kiss as we walked.

When we got onto to bed I toke off his shirt and pants and he toke off mine.

"L?" I breathed.

"Yea?" He wondered, out of breath as well.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Just normally. I wont hurt the baby." He said.

I nodded and he got on top of me, being carful so he didn't hurt me. He pulled me into another kiss.

Once we stopped kissing we put the covers over are heads. I moved down him as he stayed on all fours and I started suck on his member. Soon after he released in my mouth and I swallowed the seed. Then I moved back up to his mouth and we kissed again.

Then with one swift movement he pushed his member into my slit, making me moan. He started at medium speed and it felt so wonderful with the pleasure running threw us.

He reached his end soon and released, I moaned, but that wasn't enough for him. He keep going with going in and out. This time he went faster and reached his end again, releasing. I moaned louder.

**LEMON ENDED!**

Soon he pulled out and looked down at me. His eyes widened.

He rolled onto his side, so he was facing away from me.

I looked over at him. I knew he was upset now, he didn't want to have sex with me so soon when I was pregnant. He wanted to wait a little later. I knew he wasn't happy with himself.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"L?" I wondered.

He looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

He then got up out of bed. He found his underwear and pants then put them on.

"L, please, its my fault don't be upset." I said.

He turned to me, he had his shirt in one hand.

"I know. What's done is done. Nothing I can do about it." L said.

He put his shirt on.

"L, I know you wanted to do what was best, but I was so in the mood. I am the one who should be sorry." I said.

He walked over to me and sat on the side of the bed. He placed his hand on my growing stomach that was hidden under the covers of my bed.

"I know. I will just have to remember that sometimes when woman get pregnant, there sex drive goes up." L said.

I smiled at him. I sat up and kissed his check.

"Don't worry. I will try keep it down." I told him.

He got up.

"Now I believe you had pictures for me to see." He said.

I nodded.

I got out of bed and found my clothes and put them back on.

We went back into the sitting area and sat back down on the couch again. I picked up the envelope from off the coffee table and opened it. I toke the pictures out.

"Now if memory serves me right, this is the head." I said pointing to the picture.

He grabbed the picture and looked at it.

"This is the hands and feet." I said, pointing to the picture again.

"Oh yes I see them." L said.

"And if I can remember, the head is right here." I said, placing my hand on the bottom part of my stomach.

L looked over at me and smiled. He placed his hand on mine and he kissed my check.

"I'm glad everything is going fine." He said.

"Perfectly healthy." I said.

After I showed him the pictures it was late at night so we said good-bye to each other.

"Its getting late." L said.

"Yes. I guess I'll see you later?" I said.

"Of course." L said, kissing me.

We got up and walked to the door. I opened the door and he walked out the door.

"Goodnight." L said.

"Night." I said.

He gave me one last kiss and walked down the hallway. I closed it behind him.

I sighed then yawned.

I went to the bathroom and I got a shower. I got in my pajamas and got in bed. It wasn't long till I was fast asleep.


	5. One Month Later L's Pov

Wolf: LEMON IN BOLD! Not like you didn't see that coming...HA!

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 5: One Month Later and Things Get To Out of Hand (L's Pov)

Once Asako came back from her doctors appointment and she went upstairs to her apartment, then she came back down. She sat in the seat next to me as usual and rolled closer to me.

"Hello honey. I just got back from my appointment." She whispered in my ear.

"How did it go?" I whispered back.

"Fine. The doctor even printed me out pictures of the baby. I would love to show them to you. Can you come upstairs?" She asked me.

"Of course. I will come up after I talk to the guys first." I told her.

"Alright." She said and she I kissed my check, "See you later."

She got up from her seat and went back to her apartment.

I shock my head at her.

"_Why would I not want to see my own baby?"_ I thought.

I turned in my seat.

"Alright lets start." I said.

-One hour later-

It took me forever to talk with the guys. I was just walking out of the elevator onto Asako's level. I knocked on her door. Soon she opened it.

"Come in." She said.

I walked in and sat down on the couch. She went to the kitchen and got and envelope that was on the counter. She walked back into the sitting room and set the envelope down on the coffee table.

Then before she could show me what was in the envelope I felt her grab my hand kiss my check and I looked deep into her eyes.

I could not stand it anymore! I had to have her! I lowered my head and kissed her. We closed are eyes and to comfort her, I put my hand on her stomach and my other had behind her head as she put her arms around my neck.

**LEMON!**

Then I felt her move her hands down my chest and she lifted my shirt and touched my stomach then I moved my hands down her chest and touched her breast and I put the other one under her shirt and touched the skin of her stomach witch was stretched out a little by the baby.

Then she moved her hand further down my body until she got to my pants and undid the button and unzipped them. Then she put her hand down my underwear and rubbed my member softly, something she did not do before.

Then I put my hands under her shirt and undid her bra and grabbed her breasts, then I moved my one hand down her body and undid her pants also.

She then pumped my member harder, making me vary hard and annoyed. I hissed at the pleasure.

Then we moved from the couch into her bedroom.

Then we toke are clothes, I took off her as she took off mine, and got into bed.

"L?" She breathed.

"Yea?" I wondered, out of breath as well.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked.

"Just normally. I wont hurt the baby." I said.

She nodded and I got on top of her, being carful so I didn't hurt her or the baby. I pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Once we stopped kissing we put the covers over are heads. She I moved down my body as I stayed on all fours and she started suck on his member. I moaned from the pleasure. Soon after I released in her mouth and she swallowed the seed. Then she moved back up to my mouth and we kissed again. I could also taste my release on her lips.

Then with one swift movement I pushed my member into her slit, making her moan. I started at medium speed and it felt so wonderful with the pleasure running threw us.

I reached my end soon and released, we both moaned, but that wasn't enough for me. I keep going in and out. This time I went faster and reached my end again, releasing. She moaned louder.

**LEMON END!**

Soon I pulled out and looked down at her. Then my eyes widened.

"_What have I done. I promised to not loss control of my hormones, but it's to late for that now. I did not want things to get to out of hand while Asako was pregnant and now look what I have done."_ I thought.

I rolled on my side so I was facing away from her.

I was so upset with myself right now.

I felt Asako put her hand on my shoulder.

"L?" She said.

I looked back at her.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

I then got up out of bed. I managed to find my underwear and pants then put them on. I found my shirt.

"L, please, its my fault don't be upset." Asako said.

I turned to her, I had my shirt in one hand.

"I know. What's done is done. Nothing I can do about it." I said.

I put my shirt on.

"L, I know you wanted to do what was best, but I was so in the mood. I am the one who should be sorry." She said.

I walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed. I placed my hand on her stomach that was hidden under the covers of the bed.

"I know. I will just have to remember that sometimes when woman get pregnant, there sex drive goes up." I said.

She smiled at me. She sat up and kissed my check.

"Don't worry. I will try keep it down." She told him.

I got up.

"Now I believe you had pictures for me to see." I said.

She nodded.

She got out of bed and found her clothes and put them back on.

We went back into the sitting area and sat back down on the couch again. She picked up the envelope from off the coffee table and opened it. She toke the pictures out.

"Now if memory serves me right, this is the head." She said pointing to the picture.

I grabbed the picture to get a better look at it.

"This is the hands and feet." She said, pointing to the picture again.

I turned it a little.

"Oh yes I see them." I said.

"_This is my child."_ I thought in excitement.

"And if I can remember, the head is right here." Asako said, placing her hand on the bottom part of her stomach.

I looked over at her and smiled. I placed my hand on top of hers and I kissed her check.

"I'm glad everything is going fine." I said.

"Perfectly healthy." Asako said.

After she showed me the pictures it was late at night, so we said good-bye to each other.

"Its getting late." I said.

"Yes. I guess I'll see you later?" She said.

"Of course." I said, kissing her

We got up and walked to the door. She opened the door and I walked out the door.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night." She said.

I gave her one last kiss and walked down the hallway. She closed it behind me. I got in the elevator and went back down to the basement.


	6. Boyfriend Beatdown

Wolf: Really big time skip here. Basically all the stuff with interrogating Misa and Light. Now some of it is off from what episode this is from. It is one of my favorites though and did the best to make it right.

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 6: Boyfriend Beatdown [6 Months pregnant]

It has been four months since me and L had are love making. L had not came to see me after that.

He only talked to me once and that was a week after are love making. He told me that he will be very busy. He has been so busy lately that he had no time to come visit me. The Kira case has keep him away from me and from seeing me and how I'm doing.

I have been a little depressed with him gone, but I keep in under control because its not good for the baby. I just miss him so much and I miss doing things with him. All I have been doing sense he last saw me is nothing important, just the same old same old. Like watched TV and listened to music, but I did not listen to anything loud like I usually do, just soft piano type music. It even puts me to sleep half the time, and even the baby seemed to like it to because it was so calming.

Even my stomach has grown a bit. I just wish L was able to see it grow little by little in each month.

I was now sitting in my sitting area watching _Jersey Shore _on TV. All there talk of love and stuff finally made me had enough.

"That's it. I'm going down there." I said.

I turned the TV off and walked out of my apartment and down the hall into the elevator. I hit the basement button and waited till it got down there. When the doors opened I saw him sitting in his usual seat with Light to his right. Then I saw something shiny in between them and saw that they where handcuffed together.

"_What the hell."_ I thought to myself.

I walked over and sat next to L on his left and looked at him.

L looked over at me and was surprised and looked down at my growing stomach. He hasn't seen me in a while so I must have grown a lot since he last saw me for him to be surprised.

"Why are you two handcuffed together?" I whispered to him.

"It is mostly till we catch Kira, but it is so I can keep an eye on Light." He whispered.

I understood and moved closer to him and held his hand. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I miss you." I whispered as I felt like crying.

L looked down at me. He kissed my head.

"I miss you too." L said.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked him.

L sighed.

"Light has a date with Misa, his 'girlfriend,' up in her apartment today." L told me.

"Does she live here now?" I wondered.

"Yes, we moved her in about a week ago." L said.

I nodded.

I did not want him to go, but he had to.

So I thought of an idea so I could have some time with L.

"L can I come with you?" I asked.

"I don't know." L said unsure.

"Oh please L. I want to spend time with you. I don't care if we are with others." I told him.

"Alright. It can be a double date then." L said.

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

He let go of my hand and started to mess with some candy and cookies that was in front of him. He grabbed a gummy bear and held it to my mouth and I ate it off his fingers.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and laid his hand on my stomach.

"You've grown so much." L said softly.

"I know. It just shows how much the baby is growing and being healthy." I told him.

"Have you felt it kick yet?" L asked.

"No, but I'm sure it will be soon." I said.

"Maybe." L said.

- An Hour Later-

After and hour we had to go.

"Time to go. Let's go Ryuzaki." Light said.

L nodded and I stood up with him. We both held hands as we walked.

We all got in the elevator and Light hit the number to Misa's floor. Misa's apartment was about 5 floors below mine but not right under mine.

Soon the doors opened and we walked to the last apartment on the left. Light knocked on the door and it was thrown open and a young blond haired girl jumped out and hugged Light.

"Light! I was wondering when you would get her." She said.

"Hi Misa. If you don't mind can you let me go." Light said.

Misa nodded and got down. She looked back at me and L.

"Hi Ryuzaki! Who is the girl next to you?" Misa asked.

"This is Asako. She is my girlfriend." L said.

"Oh your that girl that L and Light talk about sometimes. Its nice to meet you." Misa said with a small bow.

"Same to you." I said bowing my head.

We headed inside and we all sat down. Even though it was suppose to be a date I sat on a different couch then L. I sat with Misa on one couch while L and Light sat on the other one. Right across from us. I did not like the feeling of him not being beside me.

After a while Misa could show she was board.

"Man this has to be the lamest date I have ever been on." Misa said.

Then they stared discussing this and I tried to stay out of it and paid no attention to anything they were saying.

"Misa are you going to finish you your cake?" L asked.

"No cake makes you fat." Misa said.

"Actually its the sugar that can help you think and you burn that suger off." L explained.

I was still staying out of the conversations. Then I heard L say something that caught my attention.

"I just have been feeling depressed for some reason. I don't know why." L said, taking a bit of cake.

Then that struck a cord in me and I felt anger.

I stood up, slamming my hands on the coffee table. Causing them all to jump back a little.

"If you are so depressed why did you not come see us?" I screamed as I put my hand to my stomach and I felt a kick, the first time I have ever felt the baby kick.

The baby was telling me to stay calm, that's what I guessed. When I said "us" I meant me and the baby.

"I know you have been busy and all, but you could at least stop and see us. We've have been lonely without you." I finished.

Misa looked at me with a dirty look like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Misa asked.

"She," he points a finger at me, "Is pregnant with Ryuzaki's child." Light told her.

Misa was shocked.

"Really? But you guys are only dating. Would you not want to get married first?" Misa said.

I had no replay, so I sat back down, but then L answered for me.

"Yes, but we could not wait for that. But we are thinking of getting married, we are keeping it into consideration." L said.

Then it got silent again, I could tell L was looked at me. I looked in the corner of my eye and could see L looking at me with an apoligetic look.

Then L continued to what he was saying why he was depressed and the way he said it made it seem like he would not be happy unless Light was Kira and that set Light off.

Light stood up from the couch.

"Ryuzaki." Light hissed.

L looked towards Light then he punched L in the face and he went flying though the air but because of the handcuffs they both went flying, tipping the table over. Light picked L up by the shirt and said something to him. L got out of Lights grip then kicked Light really hard in the face. Then they both went flying again.

Misa stepped in cake, making me laugh. I looked at the two men as they landed on the couch and then it fell over.

I found the fight very entertaining and I think L was winning. But as I looked back at the fight Light hit L in the face again, but then L kicked him again.

Then before they could continue the phone rang and L answered it and it was Matsuda on the other end. Then L hanged up the phone and said Matsuda was being stupid again.

We all sat down again. I went over to L and kissed him on his slightly brused check. He gave me a thanking look and I went to sit down again.

We thought it was time to leave so we did. We walked down the hallway in silence with me and L holding hands. We got in the elevator and went to the basement, but only L and Light got out. I stayed in the elevator because it was late and I wanted to get to bed.

L turned around and looked at me.

"Asako are you coming?" L asked.

"No. I'm going to bed." I told him.

"Oh well, if you say so." L said sadly.

As we talked Light held the elevator doors so they would not close on us.

L walked up to me and kissed me.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." I said.

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," L whispered and he put a hand on my stomach, "Both of you. And as long as you are with me I will not let anyone hurt either of you. Not even Kira. If something ever happened to you I would never forgive myself, ever." L promised.

Then toke his hand off my stomach, then he walked away.

Then the doors closed as they walked away from me.

I was sad as the doors closed and they walked. A single tear fell from my face. The doors closed shut and I pushed the button for my floor and the elevator when up.

Its was so long since I last saw L and now he had to go back to work. The elevator ride felt like it took forever, but I finally got to me level. I walked out of the elevator walked to my apartment. I opened my door to my apartment.

I sighed and walked to my room and I put on my pajamas. Then went to the bedroom to brush my teeth and stuff. I walked back into my room and walked over to my stereo and turned on the soft music to put us to sleep from the rough day. I got in bed and turned off the lamp, the room was black, and I got snug under the covers.

I put my hands on my stomach and felt the baby kick for a little bit.

Before I feel deep into sleep, I felt something next to me under the covers. Someone warped me in there arms. I jumped a little but the person started rubbed my belly and there was only one person that knew I like that, it had to be L.

Then I herd a voice and I could tell the colm, soft voice of L.

"Shh, its ok. It's just me. Just go to sleep." L said.

I could not believe that he was laying next to me, I guess the realized he felt alone after not seeing each other also that we only saw each other for a little bit today and had no contact with each other for a while.

My eyes got heaver as he was still laying next to me and still rubbed my stomach still. Plus with the music still playing it was a perfect thing to put me to sleep. I shut my eyes with L still laying next to me.

Before I drifted into deep sleep, "_I hope he is still with me in the morning."_ I thought.

I feel deep into sleep.


	7. Thoughts In The Night

Wolf: L's more OOC then usual. Really how much out of character can he be? Just read the chapter you'll know what I mean.

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 7: Thoughts In The Night (L's Pov)

I said goodnight to Asako and left the elevator, I walked away for her. As I walked the doors started to close. I looked back over my shoulder for a moment and saw Asako with her head down and a sad look on her face, like her heart had been broken. Then I saw a tear fall from her face.

"_We haven't seen each other for so long and we just saw each other today and only for about an hour or so. What's even worse is I never got to sit by her at all scene the morning."_ I thought.

I continued to walk, but I did not want to. I was walking away from the person I truly love and the mother of my child. I was leaving her in pain. I could not see her like that anymore, I stopped walking and stood there.

Light looked back at me.

"Ryuzaki what is the matter?" Light asked.

I looked at the floor not answering him.

He come over to me.

"Ryuzaki?" Light said.

I looked at him.

"What?" I wondered, snapping out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong with you? You have been acing weird lately." Light said.

"Sorry Light I just have not been like myself lately." I said.

"Your telling me." Light said.

Then he started walking, but I did not move. The handcuff's pulled and Light stopped.

"_I've had enough!"_ I screamed in my head.

I pulled out a key out of my pocket and undid the handcuff on my wrist and ran to the elevator and pressed the up button.

Light came running behind me.

"Don't follow me! I have to do something by myself right now! Watch me though the cameras' if you want I don't care." I screamed.

Light stopped for a moment.

The the elevator doors opened and I got inside and pressed the level 20 button and hurried for the doors to close. Light starting running again to me.

"Ryuzaki! Come back!" Light said.

Then the doors quickly closed.

I was alone in the elevator I stood there alone. I was getting closer to Asako's level I could feel it in my heart, because when I was close to her I felt different, more happy.

When I heard the ding of the elevator I quickly exited the elevator and quickly walked down the hall.

As I got to the door of Asako's apartment I could softly hear music from inside her room. I knew she was going to bed

She always keep the door open so I opened the door and slowly walked in. I headed to her room and as I got to the door the music was softer then it was, so I quietly and slowly opened the door and slid inside her room.

It was dark, but my eyes got use to it quickly so I could actually see better. I stood there for a moment and what I saw was Asako laying in bed and the covers moving up and down from her breathing.

I walked slowly to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers. I got in the bed and laid next to Asako. Her back was facing me so I quickly wrapped her in my arm, she jump from me startling her. So I quickly started to to rub her belly because I was the only one that knew she liked that. She settled down and relaxed in my arms.

"Shh, Its ok. It's just me. Go back to sleep." I told her.

It was soon when I felt her going limp in my arms, I knew she was starting to fall asleep. I hugged her and rubbed her stomach till she was fully asleep.

As I was rubbing her stomach I felt a little kick from the baby and I could not believe it. It was the first time I have ever felt the baby kick. It made me happy that I knew that the baby was happy and healthy.

I loosened my grip on her and stop rubbing her stomach, but I sill keep my hand there, then I felt a kick again. I stayed in the same position for a while.

I went to move and she moved. She rolled onto her other side so she was facing me, still sleeping. I moved my arms away from her for a bit. Then I put my arms back around her.

I moved my right hand to her stomach then I put my left hand on it as well. I put them under her pajamas, she flinch from my cold hands touching her warm skin, and a third time I felt a kick. I noticed how stretched out her stomach was , it was bigger from when I last saw her.

"_Oh Asako I missed you so much and I missed so much of are baby growing."_ I thought.

Then I moved my right hand up to her check and keep my left hand on her stomach. I touched her face, then slid my fingers down the side of her face and to her chin. I moved some hair out of her face and I moved my hand back to her stomach.

Then I moved my hand to behind her head and moved her head till are foreheads meet. I started to cry for no reason, I never ever cried. I put my arms around her and moved myself closer to her so that I was right up against her. Her stomach was right up against me and felt the baby kick again and I placed my right hand over her chest and felt her heart beat slowly. Then I kissed her lips softly. She did not move when I kissed her sleeping lips. I kissed her again and keep my lips on hers, never wanting are lips to separate.

I stopped kissing her and placed my hand back on her stomach.

I moved away from her for a second, laying on my back and wiped the tears form my eyes.

I pulled the covers back a little and lifter her pajamas up over her stomach a little and kissed her bulging stomach. I put her shirt back down and went back to hugging her.

As I laid there next to her, I never wanted to let her go, to never let her slip though my fingers and never leave her. I wanted to protect her forever and I would as long as I lived and I would do the same thing with the baby when it is born.

I laid their with her for the rest of the night and never let her out of my arms, never again.

"I'll never leave you again." I whispered to her.


	8. Morning Happiness

Wolf: L still really OCC then normal still. LEMON IN BOLD!

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 8: Morning Happiness (Asako's Pov)

When I awoke from my sleep I saw L laying next to me, just as I hoped he would. He was awake and then moved his head and we looked into each others eyes. We were silent as we looked at each other for a while in silence, but the music I had on last night was still soft in the background. I moved my hand free from the covers and place my hand over his chest and felt his heart and listened to it carefully. Then I noticed that L had both his hands on my stomach.

We moved closer to each other till are bodies were touching. I pulled him into a kiss and we kissed for a minute. Then L moved away and he pulled the cover back a little and lifted my shirt a little and moved his head down and kissed my stomach, which sent shivers down my body.

Then he moved back up to me and looked at me, I hugged him and he hugged me back. I started to cry in his arms from him being here, right now, with me. I missed being with him like this.

He hugged me a little to hard because I think I was hugging him hard too, because I missed him so much. Soon he started to hurt me. I couldn't breath that well.

"L your hugging me a little to hard. Loosen you grip a little bit. Don't crush me." I told him.

After I said that he quickly let me go and moved away from me.

I held my hand out to him

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to. I don't want to hurt you or the baby." L said and placed his hand back on my stomach.

"That's alright." I said and moved my hand and put it onto his hand that was on my stomach and we both felt the baby kick, "I know you did not mean to. I understand how you feel. You miss me so much that you don't want to let go of me."

"Your right," L said, "I should not over do it."

The he moved back next to me, still holding his hand to my stomach and with his other hand moved the tears away from my eyes.

I knew how much L loved me and he loved our unborn child that was growing inside me just as much and did not want to do anything to hurt us. With his hand still on my stomach I wrapped my arms around my stomach as well and waiting for another little kick that would come from inside me. He moved his hand away and hugged me as I held my arms at my sides. I cuddled next to him as he rocked me in his arms and put my head under his chin.

As he did that I felt two little kicks from the baby

"_The baby is vary active today."_ I thought.

I did not want him to let me got but I had to get up and get ready. So I got out of his arms and toke off the covers and got up.

"Where are you going?" L asked, sitting up in bed.

"I'm getting up. As much as I would love to lay with you I have to get up. Plus I need to get a shower really bad." I said.

I took a pause and thought for a moment

_I don't want L to leave, maybe I could let L get a shower with me. I could ask him and see what he says."_ I thought.

"Hey," I said to L looking back at him. "I don't want to be lonely and I don't want you to leave when I get a shower. What to get a shower with me?"

He looked at me with shock and he thought for a moment.

"I don't want to leave either. So I will go with you. We have been apart only for a long time and while being apart I felt like I was being ripped apart and I don't want to leave you again. I want as much time with both of you as I can today before I go back to the basement. So I will get a shower with you." L said.

That made me so happy I left the room and headed for the bathroom to get the water ready. When I got it ready L walked in and closed the door and locked it.

Once he did that he walked over to me and kissed me and the steam from the shower made it even better. He licked my bottom lip for entrance and I opened my mouth as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and stroked over everything. Making me moan. We broke apart for air and took are clothes off and then stepped into the shower.

Then once I closed the blind we got to kissing again. He forced his tongue in my mouth. He placed his hands on my sides as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We brought ourselves closer together. We could not get that close because my big stomach was in the way, but we did not mind, and we also felt the baby move a little bit in between us.

We stopped for a moment to catch are breath. We looked at each other as the water came down on are naked bodies. L looked at me then looked down at my belly and moved one hand that was at my side to the middle of my stomach.

"I love you both, so much" L said as he rubbed my wet stomach.

He did it to make me feel good. He bent down and kissed my stomach. He came back up and looked at me, still rubbing my stomach.

"I love you too," I said, then I placed my hand on his chest, "With all my heart."

Then he placed his other hand on my heart.

I was so in the mood right now and I missed the feeling of L.

I pulled him into a kiss, he kissed me back. As we made the kiss deeper I reached down and started to stroke him. He groaned in the kiss and was soon hard.

He stopped and pushed me away for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Please L. I missed you so much and I miss the feeling of you. Please can't we just have a short one." I said.

L thought for a moment.

"Ok, but just a quickie." L said.

I smiled and kissed him again.

**QUICKIE LEMON!**

He pushed my up against the wall of the shower kissing me. We positioned ourselves and L thrust up into my slit. I moaned at the feeling I missed so much.

He started up fast and was hitting me just right.

"Oh L." I moaned.

The heat from the water and what we were doing, was making L moan.

"Oh God, Asako." L groaned.

He was close and started to mess with me by rubbing my client. Making me moan louder.

Soon he released with a moan and I screamed softly.

He pulled out and we tried to catch are breath.

**LEMON END!**

"I missed that so much." I said.

"I missed it too." L said.

We caught are breath and broke apart for a moment so I could wash my hair. Then when I went to get the soap to wash myself, L toke it before I could get it and he started to lather it up.

"Let me wash you. The least I could do for you." He said.

He placed the soap on the side and with his soapy hands he started at the bottom of me. He washed my feet, then my legs, then to my back, then my arms, then to my chest, and he saved the best for last for him to do, he did my stomach.

He soaped up his hands again and placed them on my stomach then rubbed the soap over it he stopped for a moment because he felt a the baby move.

After he was done I toke the soap and did the rest of me.

As I did that he washed his hair then when he was was done.

"What me to wash you to, just as you did me?" I asked.

"Yes, you can I would love it if you did. But you don't have to do the bottom part of me because I don't want you bending down to hurt yourself." He said.

After he was done telling me where to wash him I toke the soap and put some on my hand. I washed his back first, then went to his arms, then washed his stomach, then to his chest. After I was done he toke the soap and finished his body.

He washed the soap off I hugged him and pressed my head to his chest and listened to his heart beating soft and light in his chest, he hugged me back.

I let go of him and said, "I think its time to get out. We are clean enough."

"Yea lets get out." L said.

I turned off the water and opened the blind. We got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped the towels around ourselves.

I went to my room, with L right behind me, and got clothes out for myself to put on today.

As I got dressed L went into the kitchen, still with the towel on, and talked to Watari and told him to bring him a new pare of his usual clothes.

When I was dressed I walked into the kitchen to see L hanging up the phone. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around in my arms and hugged me back. Then we both felt a kick come form my stomach and we both let out a little chuckle as we looked down at my stomach.

"Active huh?" L asked.  
"Yea, guess so." I said.

We stood there for a moment then I heard a knock at my door. I let go of L and walked to the door and opened it. It was Watari with L's clothes.

"Hello Watari." I greeted.

"Hello miss. Where is Ryuzaki?" Watari asked.

"Here Wateri." L said.

L come to me and toke his clothes from Watari.

"Thank you Watari." L said.

I went to the bathroom and got L's dirty clothes and folded them. I walked back to the door and gave Watari L's dirty clothes.

"Good day." Watari said, and he left.

I closed the door.

"You can get dressed in my room." I told L.

"Thanks." L said.

He kissed my cheek and went to my room.

As L got dressed in my room as I went back and stood in the kitchen. I found cookies on the shelves and nibbled on some.

I felt the baby move again and put my hand on my stomach as the baby still moved.

L came out of my room and stood next to me in the kitchen, he took one of the cookies and ate one. I picked up another cookie, but L took it from my hand and ate it.

"Hey that was my cookie." I said, giggling a little.

"To bad." L said.

Then I moved away from him and went into the little sitting room on the couch and turned on the TV. L came over and sat next to me with his knees to his chest, as usual.

"What are you hopping the baby will be?" I asked him.

He looked at me and thought for a second.

"I am hopping it to be a boy." He said as he placed his hand on my stomach again.

"I hope so too. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow we will find out then when I come back." I said and put my hand on top of his.

As we sat there for a little while with are hands still on my stomach we felt the baby moving a little bit, and we looked at each other and kissed each time it moved, then looked back down at my stomach felling for another kick to come.

As we sat there for about 5 minutes L asked me, "Asako, would you what to get married to me?"

"Of course I would, it would bring us together even more." I told him with no hesitation

"That's exactly what I hope you would say." L said.

L got up off the couch and knelled on one knee in front of me.

"Asako Asobi, I love you with all my heart. We are going to have a baby soon and I want to be with you forever." L started.

He pulled a box out from his back pocket.

I put my hand to my mouth to hold back my gasp as tears filled my eyes.

"What I want to ask you is," L opened the box to show a red diamond ring on a gold band. "Will you marry me?" L asked.

There was no need for thought.

"Yes. Of course I will." I said, tears falling.

Then he took the ring that was in the little black case and put it on my finger. It was a beautiful ring.

"I asked Watari to put it the ring in my clothes because I wanted to ask you. Also would you want Watari to do are wedding? And to maybe have it be a secret for now?" L told me as he sat back down next to me.

"Yes I would not mind Watari doing it and it would be a good idea to keep it a secret." I answered.

I kissed him.

After a while of sitting together and me looking at the new ring on my finger

"Asako, I'm sorry, but I have to head back down. As much as I don't want to I have to." He said.

I felt sad again that L had to leave again.

"Really?" I asked sadly.

"Yes I'm sorry." L said.

L got up from the couch. He helped me get up off the couch as well, since I have trouble getting up now because of the baby. I went to the door and opened it for him.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye. I love you." L said.

"I love you too." I said.

L bent down and kissed me. I watched him as he walked down the hall and into the elevator and went down. I went back to the couch, sat down and watch TV for the rest of the day.


	9. Gender Of The Baby

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 9: Gender Of The Baby

The next day I exited my apartment and headed outside. I had a doctors appointment today for my check up on the baby. I always walk everywhere so I walked to the doctors office that was not that far away from where my apartment was. It was about 3 blocks away. After a while it got tiring, but it was not far so I did not have to worry much.

I entered the office.

"Please sign in on this." The nurse at the desk said.

I signed in.

"What are you here for today?" The nurse asked.

"I'm here for an ultrasound check up with Dr. Koi." I told her.

"Very well. Please wait." The nurse said.

I went to the waiting room and sat down. My walk had me tired.

I sat there for about 5 minutes looking around the waiting room and saw that they were not that busy that day. Just about 3 to 4 people where that with 2 kids there in a corner of the waiting room playing with blocks. I smiled at them.

After about another minute of sitting there they called me back.

"Asako." A nurse called.

I stood up and walked to her.

They weighed me and got my height.

She lead me to a room and the nurse took my blood pressure and everything.

"Ok. Please wait. Dr. Koi will be here soon." She said.

I waited for a couple minutes before the door opened to show Dr. Koi walking in.

"Hello Asako. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I told her.

She sat down on a stool and asked me the usual questions.

"Well before we start I would like to listen to the babies heartbeat." Dr. Koi said.

"Alright." I said.

"Could you lift up your shirt please." She said.

I nodded and lifted my shirt as she put on her stethoscope.

She put in on my stomach and it was cooled when it touched my stomach. She listened and moved it around a little.

"Well the babies heartbeat sound good." Dr. Koi said.

"That's good." I said.

"You want to listen?" She asked.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yea." She said.

I took the stethoscope from her and put them in my ears. She held the end on my stomach and I sat quietly and listened. I could hear it clearly in my ears. It was fast.

"Is it suppose to be so fast?" I asked.

"Yes, it usually is." Dr. Koi said.

I listened more and it brought a smile to my face.

I took the stethoscope and gave it back to her.

"Ok. Lets head to the ultrasound room." She said.

I nodded.

We moved into the ultrasound room and I laid down on the bed while she set up the machine. I lifted my shirt up and she put the cool gel on my bulging stomach. She moved the control around until she found a good picture of the baby to show me. Then she showed me parts of the baby, the hands, and the feet.

"So what are you hopping the baby to be?" She asked.

"We me and my fiancé are hopping it to be a boy." I answered.

"You getting married?" She wondered.

"Yes." I answered.

"Cogrates." She said.

I nodded

"So what's the gender?" I asked.

"Well," she started, " you will probably be happy because, it is a boy."

I looked at her then to the ultrasound picture, I could not believe that after all this time the baby was a boy, it was unbelievably, I felt so happy. I could not wait to go home and tell L.

"What pictures?" She asked.

"Yea please." I said.

She toke pictures of the ultrasound for me to show back home. We where all done and I left the doctors office and walled back home.

When I got back I stood to the entrance to the building, pressed a button, and looked up at the camera. I knew that L and Watari could see me thought the camera. I soon heard the door unlock and walked in. I then went to the elevator pressed the button to go up and pressed the level 20 button. I got to my level and walked down the hall and opened my door to my apartment. I walked in and put the pictures on the coffee table in the little sitting area then went to the phone that was in the kitchen.

I called downstairs to ask L if he could come up.

I dialed the number for L's cell phone, it rang twice then I herd L's voice on the other end.

'Hello.' He said.

"Hi." Then I asked, "Hey L is it possible for you to come up here? I wanted to tell you what the doctor told me and show you some pictures."

'Sure.' He answered, 'I can come but Light would have to come with me. After last night I can't go anywhere by myself right now.'

"That's alright." I told him, "I don't care if he comes along."

'Ok,' He said, 'I will be up soon.'

He then he hung up and I put the phone on the hook.

I waited on the couch for a bout 10 minutes before I heard a knock at my door. I got up off the the couch and went to the door and opened it. I looked into the hallway and saw L and Light standing out in the hall. I walked over to L and hugged him around his waist and he hugged me back for a second then moved me away

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said kissing my forehead.

Then I let them in and we sat on the couch, my couch was big enough for all three of use to sit on it. Me and Light sat on the ends with L in the middle of us, and me and L held hands. Plus I did not want to be anywhere near Light because I hatted him so much.

We sat there for a while not talking to each other till I got closer to L and whispered into his ear.

"I found out what sex the baby is." I told him.

"Really?" He whispered back.

"Yea." I answered him, "What me to tell you?"

"Yes don't keep we waiting any longer." He said a little louder.

Light turned his head towards us.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked.

Me and L looked at each other and waited till someone told him what we where talking about.

"Asako went to the doctors today and she found out stuff about the baby." L told him.

"Really?" Light wondered, "What did she find out?"

"Not sure she has not told me yet." L said a little sadly.

"Well," Light said to me, "What is it you found out?"

I paused for a second from everyone watching me.

"I found out what the sex of the baby is." I said.

"What is it?" Light wondered.

I toke a deep breath.

"Its a boy." I said.

After I said that they looked at me in amazement. It was L that said something first.

"Really? We were both wanting it to be a boy," L turned his head to Light then back to me, "and I can't believe it really was this whole time."

He looked at me for a second then turned his whole body and hugged me with little tears running down his checks and whipped them away on my shirt so Light didn't see.

He held me me tight in his arms, till his grip got a little bit tighter.

"Hey your hurting me." I told him in a little raspy voice.

Then L quickly released me, stood up from the couch and looked at his hands and then burred his face in them.

"I...I-I'm so sorry." He said in almost a whisper, "I almost hurt you again and I don't want to do that to you. I lose control of myself because they are emotions that I have never felt before and I can't keep control of them."

A tear ran down though his hands. I stood up, while Light still sat on the couch, and I wrapped my arms around L's waist and then kissed his check.

I toke his hands and moved them away from his face so I could look into his eyes, but they where shut and when his arms when to his sides his fists tightened. I put my arms around his waist again then kissed his lips and I held them there till he opened them, even if it toke all day. Then when he opened them I moved my lips away.

"Its alright. I understand and I forgive you." I told him.

Then his fists loosened, whipped the rest of his tears from his eyes and he put his hands on my sides on my big stomach. He kissed me.

"I really am sorry-" L started.

Before he could finish I put my finger to his lips.

"Shh." and moved my finger away, "I told you, I forgive you."

He nodded his head.

"Come on. Sit back down." I told him.

"Ok." He sighed.

Then we sat back down on the couch, and this whole time Light was quiet and paid no attention to what we where doing.

"I have pictures of the baby." I whispered to L.

"Can I see them?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

I grabbed the envelope on the table and toke the pictures of the baby out. I showed L the pictures. I tried my best to hide them from Light because I did not want him to see the baby that was mine and L's only. As I showed the pictures to him he had his left hand on my stomach the whole time, feeling the baby as it moved around and kick.

Once I was down showing him I put the pictures away in the envelope. I know it was none of my businesses to ask but I asked L and Light what was happening on the Kira case.

"So what has been happening in the Kira case?" I asked.

"Now Asako-" L started.

"I know, but I just want to know." I said.

L sighed.

"Well we found out there is a third Kira." L said.  
"We also have a good idea who it is." Light added.

"Who?" I wondered.

"Some wealthy business man." L said.

I nodded and asked no more questions.

They spent the whole day up in my room until dark then it was time for them to leave.

"Ryuzaki, it's time to go." Light said.

"Alright." L said.

They got off the couch and L helped me up and I lead them to the door. As I opened the door Light walked out and L stayed in the doorway.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." He said and gave me a goodbye kiss then hugged me.

As he did so he whispered into my ear.

"I have are secret wedding all planed out. We will have it a week from now and Watari will do it. Then we will finally be married but only me, you, and Watari will know, for now." He said.

I had a smile on my face then he released me and walked out to the hall next to Light then they walked to elevator. The doors opened, they walked in, then Light hit a button and the elevator doors closed.

Before they closed all the way Light looked away while L look at me, then I placed my hand on my stomach and then blew him a kiss. L moved his hand up and caught my kiss then the doors closed and he was gone.

I smiled and walked back into my sitting area turned off the TV and got ready for bed.


	10. A Secret Wedding

Wolf: Just a reminder: I WAS 13 WHEN I FIRST TYPED THIS STORY UP! So to say this story kind of sucks and I tried my best to fix some of it so that it still stuck to the story line. I understand there is no real subsince to this story. There will be drama and angst, but not till later on. At chapter 14 I stopped typing this up. Then this year I took it up again at chapter 15 so it gets better a little there. So just hang in there with me, if you don't like it then stop reading this.

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 10: A Secret Wedding [Now entering 7 months]

A week went by just as L had said. We where going to to have are secret wedding, with Watari doing the ceremony.

A day before the secret wedding L came with Light up to my room at night before I went to bed.

A knock came to my door.

"Coming." I said, slowly getting up.

I walked to the door and opened it to see L and Light there.

They did not come in my room but stood out in the hallway. L walked over to me from the hall and put his lips to my ear.

"In the middle of the night when Light is asleep, I will undo the handcuffs and I will come up and get you. Then we will go back downstairs to meet Watari and then he will do the ceremony there." He whispered.

"Ok." I whispered back to him.

"Alight then I will see you tonight." L whispered back into my ear.

Then he moved his head back form my ear then kissed my forehead.

"Well we just came to see how you're doing." L said.

"We are busy so we have to get back downstairs." Light said.

"Yes, so we'll see you later." L said.

Then walked down the hall into the elevator and was gone, but I was going to see him again. Tonight. I closed my door then headed to my bedroom. I stayed in my clothes and got into bed. Then feel asleep and waited till L came to get me.

I was awoken by a shaking of my shoulder.

"Asako?" I heard someone say.

Then felt hands on my face and a kiss on my lips.

I open my eyes and saw L kneeling next to my bed. He looked into my sleepy eyes.

"You ready?" He asked.

I sat up in my bed as L stood up. I took the covers off me.

"Yep, always been ready." I said.

Then L helped me out of bed. We walked out of my room and out of my apartment. Once in the hallway, L put his arm around my widening waist and kissed my cheek. We got in the elevator and L pressed the button for the level Watari was on.

We got to the level and got out of the elevator and walked down a little hallway then we stood in front of a closed door.

"Stay here." L said.

He opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him. I heard shuffling behind the door and some whispers.

"Come on in Asako." I heard from the other side of the door.

I opened the door, looked in and saw L and Watari on the other side of the room. I walked over to them and stood right next to L. L held out some flowers.

"Here." He said as he handed me the flowers.

"Thank you." I said as I took took the flowers from him.

It did not take long to do the ceremony. We said are vowels and everything else, said are I dos, and we put are wedding rings on are fingers.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You can now kiss the bride" Watari said.

L didn't need to be told twice. He leaned down and kiss me.

We then headed to the door hand in hand. We looked back at Watari.

"Thank you for doing this Watari. I don't know how we could do have done it with out you." I said.

"It was no problem. Anything to help Ryuzaki and you. Just take care of him." Watari said.

"I will Watari. I promise." I said.

Then we turned away walked back down the hall and down to the elevator and I pressed the button to my level.

"I can stay with you for the night but I have to go back downstairs soon after." L said.

"Thats alright. I understand with you have to do." I said to him in a sad voice.

"Also," L started, "I will not have to where my ring around the guys I can only where it around you."

"Why!?" I yelled.

"I don't want the guys to find out yet about us getting married tonight. We will tell them, just not now." L said.

"Oh ok. I guess that's alright." I said back.

We got to my level and we walked down the hall to my room and we both walked in the door. We headed to my bed room and I changed into my pajamas.

I sat the edge of my bed as L sat next to me. He had his arm wrapped around me and I had my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him as he looked down at me and then we kissed each other on the lips. We sat there for a while kissing as L had his hands on my stomach and rubbed it.

Then he stopped for a moment and I placed my hands on top of his. We sat there for a while like that until we felt a big kick come from inside my womb, making me wince a little bit. We moved are heads away from each other then looked down at my stomach. Then looked back up at each other and smiled.

After that we moved ourselves to the middle of the bed and laid there looking at each other.

I broke the silence and asked L something I have been wanting to ask him.

"L." I started.

"Yea." He said.

"There is something I have been wanting to ask you." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have been wanting to ask you if we could name the baby after you?" I asked him and put my hand down to my stomach.

"Name him after me? Really? I don't know about that." He said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Well," He started. "I don't think it would be safe to name after me. I have enough trouble watching out for myself with my real name."

"We could name him after you," I said, "but we could have his middle name be your nickname that people call you, Ryuzaki, and say that instead of it real name around other people. But to do it he would have your name."

"That's sounds fine to me as long as no one finds out about his true name like me."

"Ok its official now. We are naming him after you." I told him.

Then he agreed and put his hands on my stomach.

"Its late I think it time you went to bed" L said to me after awhile.

"Ok that's sounds good, I am kind of tired anyway." I said, then yawned.

L kissed me then went to my stomach and kissed it too.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." I said.

He got up from the bed and put the covers on me then bent down and kissed my forehead then walked out the door of my room.

I laid there until I fell asleep. Before I fell asleep I was so happy that me and L where going to name the baby after him. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and felt movement in my stomach before I fell deep into sleep.


	11. Catching The Third Kira

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 11: Catching The Third Kira

Its has been about 5 days since my secret wedding with L. He came to visit me 2 out of the 5 days because he has been so busy with the Kira case and he is so close to capturing the third Kira.

L came up to see me today with Light and had some bad news he had to tell me.

A knock was at my door as I was washing dishes in the kitchen. I walked to the door and opened the door to find L and Light in my doorway.

"Hi guys, come in." I said.

I waved them in and they sat on the couch, the two were still handcuffed together. I sat on the chair across from them, waiting for L to tell me this bad news.

L toke a deep breath.

"Asako." he started. "We know who the third Kira is and we are going to catch him tonight. And we will be putting ourselves in danger."

"What? What will you be doing?" I asked them.

"When we get him backed into a corner," he started. "We will ride a helicopter to him and try to arrest him."

"Oh my god!" I said in surprise and stood up from the chair, "Really? That is dangerous I don't know if I want you to be in that kind of danger."

"I'm sorry Asako there is no other way." He told me.

"Ok as long as you watch yourself. Promise me you will come back alive." I told him.

"Alright, I promise I will. I have a reason to come back." He promised, placing his hand on his heart.

He could tell I was scared for him so he got up from the couch and walk over to me and kissed my forehead. I stood up in front of him and I hugged him.

"I just want you to stay alive. I don't want you to leave us so soon." I whispered in his ear.

"As I promised." He said as he place his hands to my stretching sides of my belly, "I will not leave you two. I have a reason to live now, because of you and are unborn child, that is still growing inside you. You are my reasons to live and to try and live forever with you. If anything does happen to me I will always be with you, threw are son."

I started to cry from his words and buried my face into his chest. We stood there for a moment then L moved away whipped the tears from my eyes.

Light stood up.

"Ryuzaki its time to go back downstairs. We need to keep watch of Kira." Light said.

"Yes Light we do." L said then looked at me, "I will return to you after, alive. As I promised."

Then they walked to the door and I went to the door and opened it. I toke L's hand and looked into his eyes. He place his free hand on his chest to mean of his promise. I kissed him and he walked away slowly as his hand slipped slowly out my hand and walked down the hall and into the elevator. As the doors closed completely I would not know when or even if I would see L again.

I went back into my apartment and closed the door. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, and started to watch the evening news at 1:00. As I watch the news I had my hand on my stomach.

Then I started to talk to myself manly talking to the baby

"I just hope dad will be alive still for him to meet you when you are born. Do you think he will still be alive?" I said.

I felt a kick, like the baby was actually listening and answering my question saying that L will be ok.

"Yea I hope so too." Talking to the baby again and rubbed my belly just as L does, but it does not feel as well when L does it.

Then I fell asleep on the couch as I watched the news, my hand still on my stomach.

I woke up about 4 ½ hours later. With something else on the TV, what looked like _CSI: Miami_ and turned something else on the TV.

My hand was still on my stomach, but once I looked down I saw a letter in my hand. I opened and recognized L's handwriting, knowing it was from L.

I unfolded the letter then read it aloud,

_Asako,_

_I will be leaving around 6:00 to capture Kira. If you want to come down and see me, you can. I will be here for you and I always will be._

_-L_

I folded the letter back up and turned off the TV. I got up off the couch and walked out of my apartment. I went to the elevator so I could see L.

I got to the basement and saw that some of the people in the Task Force where there, with L and Light sitting in front of the computer.

As I got out of the elevator everyone looked at me. L turned around in his chair will Light still typed at the computer.

"I see you got my letter I gave you. I knocked on the door and when you did not answer and opened the door because it was unlocked and saw you asleep on the couch. I did not want to wake you so I wrote you a letter and put it your hand so you would see it when you woke up." He said as I walked up to him.

Then I sat down in the empty chair next to him.

"Yea as soon as I read it I came right down here." I told him.

"I thought you would." L said.

He turned back around in his chair.

We sat there while L looked at the big screen and he was watching a video of the guy, who he said was the third Kira and I watched along with him. Then the guy got all mad at he screamed, got into his car and screamed and got mad even more. It was weird what he was talking about.

When he got to a TV studio and got all crazy again and tried to shoot at the cops that where there but got away in his car and started to drive.

Then L got up from his chair.

"Its time. We need to go now. Light, Watari lets go." L said.

"Yes" They both said as they followed L.

"You come to Asako." He said as he stopped and looked at me, "I want you to come to the roof with me to watch me leave."

"Ok" I said as I got up.

As a precaution they had to tie Misa up.

We headed to the elevator, me and L hand in hand, and headed to the roof.

When the doors opened there was a helicopter there waiting for them to get in. Watari put a mask over his face carried a gun case into the helicopter. Then Light got in and before L headed into the helicopter.

He turned toward me and hugged me and I kissed him.

"That's for good luck and for you to comeback alive." I told him.

"Thanks" He said and got into the helicopter.

"Go over there before I start the helicopter." He said before he closed the door.

He was pointing to where the elevator was. I quickly walked over to the elevator as L started up the helicopter.

As it lifted off the ground L looked at me and put his hand on his heart, to mean his promise of coming back alive.

Then the helicopter toke off and headed to the sound of the cops cars. I got into the elevator and hurried back to the basement.

I got to the basement and walked to the giant computer and saw that there were cameras in the car of the third Kira, and in the helicopter where L and Light where sitting.

I watched for a long time at the computer screen to where L was sitting, controlling the helicopter.

Then as they caught up to the car chase the car crashed its side into a wall. As the man sat there for a second in the car he pulled out a gun, saying he would kill himself, but then a bullet made him drop it from Watari shooting at his hand. L told them to bring the notebook to the helicopter but as one of the man picked it up he fell down still holding onto the notebook. Then someone toke it off him and did then same thing, but L told him to bring him the notebook.

As L toke the notebook he looked at the car and said that he was seeing a Shinigami, a Death God, standing by the car. Then Light toke the notebook from L and got looked over as well. Then after a while he was going to check the names to the people that died. Then after about 40 seconds went by the guy that was the third Kira died for no reason at all.

After there was nothing else they could do they headed back to building with the notebook.

As they started to head back I got back to the elevator and went to the roof.

I waited there at the elevator as the helicopter landed on the platform.

L, Light holding the notebook, and Watari got out of the helicopter and I went over to L. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. L put his arms around my waist.

"I prayed that you would come back alive and you did." I told him.

"Yes I did just as I promised." L said, "But there is something else we brought with us and you can to see it until you touch the notebook Light is holding." L looked at Light, "Light give me the notebook."

Light handed L the notebook.

He held out the notebook to me.

"Touch it and you will see what we see." L told me.

I touched it and saw a white Shinigami standing by the helicopter. It did not scare me I actually thought it was kind of cool.

"Amazing. So that's a Shinigami?" I asked.

"Yes." L said.

"Awesome." I whispered.

We all walked into the elevator and down to the basement.

L and the others stepped out. L turned around to face me.

"Asako I want you to go back to the apartment. I will explain everything to you later. Once we figured all this stuff out." L said.

"Ok." I said.

I pressed the level 20 button and I got to to my level. I walked down the hall and into my apartment. I sat on my couch and watched TV and waited till L came up, even if I had to wait all day.

L's Pov:

I found out the notebook had more rules on the back page. On rule saying that, if they burned the notebook, people who touched the notebook would die.

When I heard that, not sure if it was a fake rule or not, I got worried. Asako touched the notebook, if the rule was true then she would die. As well as the rest of us.

If it was true, then at least we would die together. This rule was only to protect the notebook from being destroyed, it was a good rule to follow.


	12. The Sickness

Wolf: This chapter was so random, I didn't even know what I was doing.

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 12: The Sickness

Asako's Pov:

It was still late at night before L came up with Light still handcuffed to him.

There was a knocked at my door and I got up and saw L and Light. I let them in and they sat on the couch and I sat on the chair.

They told me everything they found out about the notebook from the Shinigami.

"Well good thing we go it before anyone else could use it." I said.

"Yes." Light said.

Then I got up from the couch and sat next to L

"I'm glad you keep your promise like you said." I whispered in his ear.

"I always keep my promises. Especially to you." L whispered back and placed his hand on his heart.

He toke his hand off his heart and gently grabbed my chin and kissed my forehead. He gave me a weird look.

"What?" I wondered.

"Asako do you feel ok?" L asked as he placed his hand on my forehead, "Because you feel hot to me."

"I don't know." I said. "I feel fine, but it is a little hot in here."

"I don't know Asako." L said moving his hand away, "Why don't we go to the bathroom and take your temperature?"

"I guess." I answered him.

L got up from the couch, then Light, and then L helped me up from the couch and we headed slowly to the bathroom.

Me and L went into the bathroom, L closed the door on Light so we where alone. L took the automatic thermometer out from under the sink and put it in my ear.

We waited a minute till it binged.

"Asako you temperature is at 103. You must have gotten something not long ago." L said.

"I guess so. I have not been doing anything recently. I don't know what I could have caught." I said.

"I think you should go lay in bed for a while and see if you feel any better." L suggested.

"Maybe I should." I said, "I am starting to feel a little sick and a little weak to. Help me up."

I held out my hand, L grabbed it and helped me up. I started to feel a little weak at the knees and almost fell but I grabbed the counter.

"You ok?" L asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." I said.

L put his arm under my arm so my arm was around his shoulder. L open the door

"Light can you help me with her?" L asked him.

"Sure." Light said.

Light put his arm under mine also so my other arm was over his shoulder. They carried me to my room and sat me on the bed.

"Thank you" I said as I laid down.

L pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead again.

"I hope you feel better in the morning. Maybe its just because its late." L said to me, "Get some rest and I will come see you in the morning."

"Ok" I said in a ruff voice and got comfortable in my bed.

L kissed me one more time and they left my room.

I tried to go to sleep but I was so hot. I moved the covers around so that I only had one blanket on. My stomach then started to hurt. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I felt it tighten. I moaned softly for a little bit as the mussels tensed. I started to cry a little because it hurt so much. I wept and cried more. I coiled up into a ball under the cover.

It was not labor because it was not my time yet so I must have cough something lately to make me feel like this. Making me fell hot and sticky, making my stomach hurt so much that it felt like I was going to be ripped apart.

I held my arms around my my stomach as I felt the baby moving around. I knew that he was uncomfortable just as much as I was. It was probably really hot inside the womb then normal and there must have been a little pressure on him from my stomach mussels tightening.

That night I ended up crying my self to sleep because of the pain.

"Asako?" I heard someone say.

I was awoken by the voice of L in my ear.

I was still coiled up in a ball under my covers with my arms wrapped around my stomach. My stomach was still tight and hurt a little.

"Morning." L whispered.

"Morning." I said softly.

When I was fully awake I toke my arms out from under the covers and straitened myself out. I saw L knelling on a chair with Light next to him but back a little further.

"Asako," L said in a wondering voice and placed a hand on my arm. "How did you sleep? Do you feel any better?"

"I didn't sleep that well. I cried myself to sleep last night because I was in so much pain. And I do not feel well at all. I feel worse compared to last night." I said.

"What hurts then?" L asked.

"Well I feel week in my legs and arms. I feel hot and my stomach hurts a lot with my mussels tensing. Last night I felt the baby move around a lot from him being so uncomfortable just like I was." I said.

"It does?" L wondered and placed a hand on my stomach that was under the cover.

"Yes" I answered, "It does, a lot."

Then L moved his hand away and looked at his feet on the chair. I saw a tear roll down his check, he was crying, because of the pain I was feeling.

I managed to sit up in bad, even though its really hard to do. I put my back against the headboard and reached out to L. I managed to place my hand on his that was on his knee.

"L" I said trying to look down to see his face, "What's wrong?"

"You being in so much pain." He said sadly and lifting his head a little, "I did not realize that you where in so much pain scene last night. I should have seen it."

"L" I said lifting his head with my hand. "Its ok I will get better soon. I know I will."

"I hope you do." He said, "I don't know how much I can take of you being in pain."

I moved my hand away from his head and managed to lay back down on the bed.

The whole day L stayed by my side. He never moved from the side of my bed. Every once and a while he would check my temperature, which stayed at 102 the whole day. He took care of me and got me what I wanted. He got me food and stuff to drink, even though I didn't really feel like eating. I knew I had to eat something for the baby so I managed to eat what I could.

As it got dark and I got a little tired.

"I'm going to go to bed I'm kind of tired." I said.

"Are you sure? Will you be alright?" L asked.

"Yes I will be fine." I told him.

"Alright. I'll come and see you tomorrow." L said.

"Ok." I said.

He leaned down and kissed me. He left his forehead on mine.

"I love you." L said.

"I love you too." I said.

He placed his one hand on my stomach, that was cover by the blankets.

"Goodnight." He L said.

"Night." I said.

He gave me one last kiss. He then left with Light leading the way.

I got comfy in my bed. As I tried to fall asleep the pain came back again. My mussels tightened and I got really hot again. I curled back up into a ball just like last night and wrapped my arms around me. The baby moved as well from being uncomfortable.

Then I cried softly to sleep again.

L's Pov: (A/N: Really OOC then normal.)

I was leaving Asako in her pain and I couldn't do anything about it. I wish I knew what was wrong with her. I don't know what could make her stomach hurt so much and even make the baby uncomfortable as well. I could not understand it. It made me so sad to see her like this.

Once we said good night, me and Light left Asako's apartment and walked to the elevator.

We got in while Light pressed the button to go to the basement. Light just stood there while I had my head down and was looking at the ground. Thinking of what has been going on brought tears to my eyes. Soon I couldn't hold them back anymore.

The silence was lifted when I feel to my knees and cried.

"Ryuzaki what's the matter?" Light asked as he looked down at me.

"Its my heart." I said "My heart hurts from all the pain she is feeling. I don't know what to do. I can't do anything to help her pain. If she died I would not forgive myself, I would probably die with her."

I still knelt there crying until Light grabbed me by the arm roughly and lifted me up to my feet.

"Ryuzaki," Light said. "You have to stay strong in order for her to get better. If you don't have faith then she will never get better."

Tears slowly started to stop from my eyes.

"Your right Light. I have to get a hold of myself unless she will never be better and I will not wallow in self pity." I said.

I whipped the tears from my eyes from my eyes.

"Can we just say this never happened? That you didn't see me like this?" L asked.

"Sure." Light said.

I nodded.

Soon the elevator stopped and we exited and went back to work.

Asako's Pov:

I woke up by myself in the morning. I knew L would eventually come up to see me so I managed to sit up in bed with my back against the backboard and just stayed there for a little bit.

I wanted to see if I could get out of bed because I feel a little stronger today then yesterday. So I toke the covers off and slowly put my feet to the floor. I used my nightstand for support as I stood up.

I eventually found my balance and tried to take a step, which did not work well and fell back onto the bed softly.

Even though I was able to stand I was not able to walk yet.

As I laid back in bed I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said.

Soon L walked in, by himself! Light was not with him, he toke the handcuffs off. L sat down in the same chair as he does.

"Why are the handcuffs gone?" I asked.

"We caught Kira," He said, "So it was time for us to take them off."

"Oh" I said. "That's good. I did not like him following you around everywhere."

"Yes," he said, "I know."

After a while we just sat in silence.

"So how do you feel today?" L asked.

"I feel better then yesterday. Although my stomach still hurts just a little." I told him.

"I'm sure you will be ok." L said.

"Before you came up and when I woke up I tried to walk but all I could do is stand up, but I can not walk yet." I said.

"So you're getting stronger then?" He asked.

"Yes," I agreed "I guess I am."

"Well that's good" He said.

"How does the baby feel? Do you know?" L asked.

"Well," I started "I have not felt him yet today so I'm not sure."

After I said that L lifted the blanket away and placed his hand on my stomach. He left it there to see if he could feel anything. Then I placed my hand on my stomach to and waited for the baby to move or kick but felt noting. We looked at each other and we both got a worried look on are faces.

L lifted my shirt and put his head to my large stomach and listened.

L sighed in relief.

"Its ok. I can hear his heartbeat I think he is just sleeping that's all." L said.

L keep his head on my stomach as he continued to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

I smiled down at him and I ran my hand threw L's hair.

He smiled up at me and rubbed my stomach as he still left his head on my stomach.

"You find a new spot?" I asked.

"It's vary comfy. Plus I know you like it. Don't deny." L said.

"Yea. I do like it." I said.

He kissed my stomach.

"I love you both." L said.

"I love you too. I'm sure are son will love you just as much." I said.

L nodded.

After a while he sat up and put my shirt back down.

L got up and laid on the other side of me. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

We embraced each other for a while and L keep kissing me on the forehead. We just cuddled with each other.

After a while L toke my temperature again and it actually went down today. I had a 102 yesterday and it went down to a 99 today, so I actually was getting better.

"L?" I started.

"Yea?" He asked.

"I want to get up. I want to try and go in the kitchen." I told him.

"Alright if you say so." L said.

L got up and to my side of the bed. I got to the side of my bed with my feet touching the floor.

I reached my hand out to him. L took it and helped me up.

"I will stay right behind you. If you start to fall I will catch you." L said.

"Alright." I said.

I took a couple steeps. I lost my balance for a second, but L helped me.

Soon I managed to get into the kitchen. L let go of me and I use the counter for support.

"Well that went better then I thought." I said.

"Yea. Do you want something?" L asked.

"Yea." I said.

I looked threw the cupboards and got some pretzels out. I went to the fridge and got the milk and put it in a big glass. L watched me as I ate.

"At least you got your appetite back." L said.

"Ahum." I said, my mouth full of pretzels.

L smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, his hands staying on my stomach.

I looked back at him and smiled. He kissed my neck and rubbed my stomach softly. We both felt a kick come from my stomach.

"Well I guess he's happy to get more food now." L said.

"I guess so." I said.

I finished my milk and ate more pretzels.

"Ok. I'm done. I want to get back to bed." I said.

"Alright. I'll be right behind you." L said.

I managed to make it all the way to my bedroom with out falling or losing my balance. When I got in my room L put his arm around me for extra support.

I sat on my bed for a while and L sat next to me instead of on the chair and toke my temperature again witch was back to it normal temperature, 98.6.

It was dark outside soon and it was time for L to go back downstairs and me to go to bed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to leave soon." L said.

"Do you have to?" I asked.

L stood from the bed.

"Yes I'm sorry." L said.

"Can't you stay the night?" I asked.

L sat on my side of the bed.

"As much as I would love too, but they will need me downstairs." L said.

I nodded sadly.

"Don't worry you'll see me later. I promise." L said.

I pulled L into a hug and L kissed my forehead. We put are foreheads together. L laid a hand on my stomach and he held it there for a moment. Soon we both felt a strong kick. It hurt a little.

L looked down at my stomach and rubbed it softly.

"That was a big one." L said.

"It was. It hurt a little." I said.

He looked up at me.

"Ever time he wakes up he is always active all the time. I always like to feel him move around under my fingers. It actually makes me remember that there is actually a human, growing in here. And that half of me is a part of you." L said with a smile.

"Yes I know,." I said, "Its actually a nice felling to actually have someone inside you for so long and to actually have it moving around is the best felling in the world. To know that your baby is right here."

I placed my hand on top of L's.

"Its just so amazing how life works." L said.

I nodded.

L kissed my forehead again then got up from the bed. I laid down and he put the covers over top of me

"Goodnight." L said.

"Goodnight." I said.

L smiled and left my room. I got comfy in bed and fell asleep in no time.

In the morning I was better, much better actually. I was felling better then I ever, I was 100% better. L came to see me but we did not do much, just cuddled with each other.

After I was better everything went back to normal, for now.


	13. The Attack

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 13: The Attack (First week of September) [8 months pregnant]

It has been 3 weeks scene I was sick and things were actually kind of normal, that is until criminals stated to die again and that meant that there was another Kira, or the original has come back.

So L got busy again trying to find evidence, but he was visiting me everyday just for about 3 hours, but it was better then him not coming at all.

Today I was planning to go out and go shopping for a little bit. I was going with a couple of my friends so I was going to have fun while I was out.

Before I go I wanted to go downstairs and go see L.

I woke up from a long nape last night. I stretched, got out of bed, went to the bathroom, then went into the kitchen and made some pop tarts and turned on the TV.

I watched some Saturday cartoons, which I still liked watching sometimes. When I was done with my pop tarts I got dressed, I put on some blue jeans and a black baggy t-shirt that had little green dragon on it. I always were baggy shirts for my large stomach. I went back in the sitting room on the couch and finished my show.

When it was over, I turned off the TV and headed downstairs to see L. I walled out to the hall and closed the door behind me. I headed to the elevator, pressed the down button and walked inside, then pressed the basement button.

As I waited in the elevator, I stood in one of the corners and had my arms resting on the handrail. I placed my hand on my stomach and felt for a little bit feeling movement which told me that the the baby was starting to wake up.

The elevator got down to the basement and I got out and walked toward L sitting in his chair and sat in the one next to him. He was looking at the computer screen and he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Hi." He said and looked back at the screen.

"Hi." I said "Hey I was going to go shopping today later and I just wanted to come down here and see you."

"Oh Ok." he said "I'm glad you did. I have been wanting to see you."

"I will probably leave at 3." I said, "So I have about 2 hours to hang out with you down here. Unless you want to go upstairs to my apartment?"

"Well," L started. "I could probably go back upstairs with you. Noting is going on lately and if something happens Light will call my phone."

"Alright," I said vary excited. "Lets go."

We both stood up at the same time from are chairs.

"Light, call me if anything happens." L said.

"Right Ryuzaki." Light said.

We walked to the elevator with my arm around his waist and his around my neck. We got into the elevator and I pressed the level 20 button.

As we stood in the elevator, L moved behind me and wrapped both arms around me and placed his hands on my big stretched out stomach. He rocked on his heels and kissed my neck then moved up my neck and to my chin. I moved my head back to meet his lips. I moved my whole body around in his arms and continued kissing him. His hands still on my stomach.

Then L pulled away smiling and chuckled a little.

"I feel him moving around a lot." L said.

L kissed me again.

I moved back a little.

"Yes he has been like that a lot lately." I said kissing him back.

As the the elevator sopped at my level we stopped kissing and got out. We walked to my door and went inside. I walked to the couch, holding L's hand and we sat down on the couch. I snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed his one hand on my stomach and I put my head on his shoulder.

I sat there with him and my eyes got heavy. I dosed off for a little bit but woke back up.

I looked up at L as he looked down at me. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I placed my hand on the side of his face as his arms around me started to rub my stomach.

He licked my bottom lip and I allowed him to enter my mouth. He roamed around.

As he did, I moved my hand down his face to his neck and stopped at his chest where his heart was. I could feel it beat lightly against my hand.

We broke apart for are kiss to catch are breath. He placed his hand on top of mine on his chest.

"You two will always be here, in my heart. No matter what happens you will always be there." L said.

He moved his hand away then placed it on my heart. Then I moved mine away from his heart and placed it on top of his hand just like he did to me.

"And you will always be in my heart too, forever. I never want you to leave us, ever." I said.

I placed my hand back on his heart and we sat like that for a while.

When 3:00 came around it was time for me to go shopping.

We got up from the couch.

"You want to come along?" I asked L as I walked to the door.

"No. I want you to have fun with you friends." He said, "Besides, I have stuff to do here, but if you need anything or if something happens you can just call me."

"Alright." I told him.

We walked to the hall way to the elevator and I pressed the ground level, level 1, button as L pressed the basement button. We waited in the elevator till I had to get off.

I turned to L and kissed him.

"See you later." I said.

"Ok. Bye." L said.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the street to meet my friends.

As I walked down the streets of Tokyo I stopped at a couple stores but found nothing good. My friends and I walked around and talked about what has been happening. I spent the whole afternoon walking around, I stopped to rest about 2 or 3 times while my friends went into stores I didn't want to go in.

"Bye." I said to my friends.

"Bye." They said.

I started to walk back home. It was dark now, about 6:30, with a little of the sun left. I was in downtown Tokyo, a not so alright part of Tokyo. I was about 15 or so blacks away from my apartment.

As I walked, I was looking at all the pretty lights on some of the shops and building. I was walking down the sidewalk of a street full of stores, and walking by little alleyways. Some with apartments and restaurants or just the back of of places with garbage at the end of them.

As I continued to walk. I walked in front of another ally and I felt someone grab me from behind and drug me into the ally. His hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. The alleyway was wide but not long. There was a dumpster at the end of this alleyway with a little dim orange light.

Then the man threw me to the ground against the dumpster hard. Then as I looked up I saw a ugly face of a Japanese man. He had red spiked hair with green eyes, he wore a back no sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. He was a muscular man with tattoos and piercings on his ears and one on his lip, and nose.

"Give me all your money lady." The guy ordered.

"I have none." I lied.

The guys eyes slit in anger.

"Then I have no use for you." He said.

Before I could scream for help he starting kicking, punching, and scratching me. I tried to protect myself, but he was much stronger then I was. He punched my arms and legs, then he scratched my face and hands. He started kicked my arms, my shoulders, then he kicked my stomach last. He did it really hard, which made it hurt.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and placed my hands where he kicked me. Then the man ran away, and left me there.

As I laid there in pain I thought for sure I was going to die. I looked at my bruises starting to form and my scratches that bleed a little bit. I felt around my stomach, it really hurt. I just hope the man did not do anything to the baby to hurt him.

I felt him kicking a lot every few minutes. It showed me he was still alive. Then I remember I had my cell phone in my pocket. I put my hand in my front left jean pocket and pulled it out. I had L's number on in my contacts under my speed dial. I found his number and I pressed the talk button.

It rang 3 times before L answered the phone.

'Hello.' I heard him say on the other end.

"L." I said in a little raspy voice.

'Asako?' L said in a wondering voice.

"L. Help me." I said, sill in a raspy voice.

'Asako what's the matter? What happened?' L said.

I heard a chair roll away, I knew L got up from from his seat.

"L. Help me." I said again, "Someone just attacked me and I'm hurt."

'Really?' he asked, 'Asako, what did they do to you? Where are you?'

"Somewhere in downtown Tokyo, in a alleyway. It was a man in a black sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans. He kicked me, scratched me, and punched me." I answered him.

Then L said talking to Light.

'Light, track Asako's phone I need to know where she is.'

'Ok' Light said in the background.

I heard typing in the background.

"Asako stay there don't move I will be right down to find you." L said to me.

"Alright. Please hurry." I said still in my raspy voice.

Then Light said in the background, 'Ryuzaki I found her. She if off of Shijin Street.'

'Alright.' L said, 'Don't worry we are coming.'

"Ok. Please L. Hurry." I said.

Then he hung up the phone. I pressed the end button of my phone then managed to put it back in my pocket.

I wrapped my arms back around my stomach, with still really hurt, and every few minutes I would feel a powerful kick. Making me wince.

Soon I blacked out.


	14. The Birth

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 14: The Birth

L's Pov:

I ran to the car with Watari right behind me and he got behind the wheel. He started to drive. Light was following behind us in a different car. I sat in the back seat and had my head on my knees, my hands on my head.

I was crying and I didn't what Watari to see me crying like this. Asako was in danger and it was my fault, I should have went with her as protection for her. She was hurt and the baby could be in danger as well. If I lost them both because of this I will never forgive myself.

My tears just slid down my face now and onto my jeans. It was just endless tears. I tried to hold back my sobs, but it caused my body to shake.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari said.

"Don't look at me Watari. Not when I'm like this." I sobbed.

"I promise you Ryuzaki, everything will be fine." Watari assured me.

"I hope so Watari. I prey so." I said.

Soon I looked out the window to see us pulling into a alleyway, hopefully the right one.

Asako's Pov:

I wasn't out for long. I opened my eyes a little to see the lights of a car coming down the alleyway. My stomach still really hurt, but I could not feel the baby anymore. I don't know if it was just me or he really was not moving, but I was scared. I closed my eyes because the light from the car got brighter.

Then the car stopped and I heard someone yell my name.

"Asako!" I heard L.

I focused and saw L running to me.

"Asako!" I heard him yell again.

He knelled down at me.

"Asako! Open your eyes. Look at me." L was saying.

I slowly opened my eyes and I could feel around my left eye, I was a little swollen.

"Asako who did his to you?" L asked me.

"I don't know. It was some Japanese man." I said raspy.

L lifted me up so my head was sitting in his lap.

"Watari call the ambulance. Get them down here. Now" I heard L order.

"Right away, Ryuzaki." I heard Watari say.

L looked down at me and I could feel my eyes droop.

"Asako keep your eyes open, stay with me." L told me.

"L," I started, "I can't feel the baby."

His eyes widened. He quickly placed his free hand on my stomach, then he gave a small sigh.

"Don't worry he's fine. I can barely feel him kick though." L told me.

"I'm worried about him." I said, placing my hand on his.

"I am to." L said.

"Ryusaki the ambulance is on its way." Watari said.

"Thank you Watari." L said.

I could then hear the sirens from far off.

"Hold on Asako the ambulance is coming, just hand on." L told me.

"I am." I said.

I could hear the sirens getting closer.

Soon I saw the lights of the ambulance coming down the alleyway.

The paramedics got out of the truck and came running over to me. They took me from L's arms an laid me on a back board, tied me down lightly, and took me to the ambulance.

The set a air mask on my face and the one paramedic started to take my vitals.

"Watari, I'm going with her. Just go back to the hideout for now. I will call you and tell you what happens." L said.

"Yes, Ryuzaki." Watari said.

L got in the ambulance as well, he sat by me and held my hand.

"Do you know what happened to her?" The of the paramedics asked L.

"I don't know. All I know is that someone beat her up for no reason." L told him.

"Is there something we need to know about her?" The paramedic asked.

"She's 8 months pregnant." L told them.

All three paramedics looked at each other and one of the paramedics bent down to look at me.

"The doctor will have see how bad your condition is. If it comes to it they might have to do an emergency C-section" The paramedic explained to me.

I nodded my head and tried not to cry.  
L saw me as a tear slipped from my eye. He whipped it away.

"Don't worry, Asako. Everything will be alright." L told me.

I nodded.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever, even though it was just down the street and around the corner. L sat by me and whispered into my ear, telling me things would be alright. Soon we got to the hospital and the paramedics took me into the hospital.

My doctor, Dr. Koi was working that hour and came up to the paramedics and they explained the situation to her. As they talked to her they changed me out of my clothes into a hospital gown. Then the nurses set me up in a room and Dr. Koi soon came over.

"Oh Asako, I never expected to see you like this." Dr. Koi said.

"I know. I didn't either." I said raspy.

She started to check me.

"There seems to be nothing that broke or anything, just a little bruised and battered. Plus some scratches that will have to be taken care of. I would like to check on your baby thought." Dr. Koi said.

L nodded and they did a ultrasound to take a look over the baby.

While this was happening I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. L keep keeping me awake by holding my hand tight.

The doctor soon looked at up at us with a worried look. This made both of use worried.

"She needs an emergency C-section and right away. The baby seems to be having his oxygen supplies getting cut off. The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck." Dr. Koi explained.

"Do it. I don't want to loss him." I told her.

The doctor nodded and walked off to get everything ready. A nurse came by and had to numb me from my chest down so they could do the C-section. L still sat beside me as we waited for the doctor to came back. Soon Dr. Koi came back and they started to wheel me away L stayed behind them. They stopped him at a door.

"Sorry sir you can't go any further with out garments." A nurse said.

"But-" L started.

"Hospital rules." The nurse said.

L nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Asako." L said.

"Ok." I said.

L kissed my hand and followed the nurse.

They took me the surgery room and set me up on a bed. They started to set things up for the C-section. They put up a curtain so that I couldn't see and gave me extra oxygen threw the mask on my face.

I heard the doors open again and looked over to see L walk in in with the green hospital garments on. I laughed at him at how funny he looked.

He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I will be right here with you." He said.

"Thank you." I said as a tear escaped my eye.

L whipped it away.

"It will be fine." L said.

I nodded.

They soon started the C-section.

L held my hand and looked over the curtain now and then to check on things. I laid there, annoyed that I was numb and it really started to bother me. After about 30 minutes, crying was heard threw out the room.

L quickly looked over the curtain to see and he smiled. He looked down at me, lifting my mask off and kissed my lips.

"He's beautiful." L told me.

This wanted me to see are baby even more, but knew that that wouldn't be for a while because he was still a month premature and he needed care right away.

It surprised me when I heard a nurse walk over. She had a bundle in her arms in a blue blanket and it was crying a little.

"You have a couple minutes with him. We have to check over him more to see if he is fine and stable." The nurse told us.

She handed me the baby and I looked down at my arms to see a the small bundle wrapped up in the blanket. He had stopped crying and was looking at me. L kneeled next to me and looked at him as well.

The boy had light black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi there, I'm your mommy." I said looking down at him as he looked at me and cooed.

I started to cry and looked over at L

"Your right L, he is beautiful." I said.

"I know." L said.

I cuddled the baby in my arms.

"We still naming him after you?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what we agreed on. Plus giving him my nickname as his middle name, to tell other people." L said.

I nodded and looked down at L Ryusaki Lawliet Jr. in my arms. I kissed his forehead.

"I love you." I whispered to L Jr.

L reached out and put a gentle hand on his head.

Soon the nurse came back and took him from my arms. L Jr. then started to cry a little from being taken away.

As this happened they finished closing me up and cleaned. They set me in a normal room.

As I laid in my room, L sitting on the chair by it, I waited till Dr. Koi came to tell me about L Jr.

Soon the door opened and she walked in and stood at the side of the bed.

"Well your son seems to be fine. A little underweight, but nothing a little nutrition can fix. I would like for you both stay here for about a week so that we can keep on eye on both of you." The doctor told us.

"Thank you doctor." L said.

"Your vary welcome. Now for you young lady, I want you to get some rest. You had a rough day." The doctor told me.

I nodded my head and the doctor left.

I looked over at L who was looked at me. He kissed my cheek again and softened his eyes.

"Go to sleep love. You need your rest." He told me.

"I know." I said.

I yawned and laid my head fully on the pillow.

L kissed me.

"Have a good rest." L said.

I nodded.

I finally closed my eyes and soon went to sleep.


	15. Parenthood

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 15: Parenthood

L's Pov:

I sat in the chair next to Asako's bed as she sleep. She looked so peaceful as she laid there. I looked at her and smiled, she was so tired from today. Being beat up and having a kid in the same day can be tiring.

She gave us a son, he is healthy for only being one month early. I will try to be a great father when I can, but another Kira might be out there and hopefully I can stay alive long enough. Just long enough so I can be a true father to my son.

My dad wasn't there for me, all I had was Watari. So I want to be there for my son.

I pulled out my cell phone to call Watari. I rang twice before Watari answered the phone.

'Hello Ryusaki.' Watari said.

"Hello Watari. I wanted to call and tell you that everything in fine." I told him.

'That's great Ryusaki. How is Mrs. Asako?' He asked.

"Fine. So is the baby for only being a mouth early." I answered.

'Wonderful. When will she come back?' Watari wondered.

"In about a week." I said.

'Great. I guess you will be coming back later?' Watari asked.

"Yes. Maybe tomorrow or when Asako is awake for a while." I told him.

'Ok. See you then.' Watari said.

"Goodbye, Watari." I said, hanging up the phone.

Three hours later Asako opened her eyes again. She looked over at me and smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine." She answered.

Just then the Dr. Koi walked into the room.

"I see you're awake now." She said.

We nodded.

"That's good. Your son is stable and we will put him in your room for now, but we will have to check on him every day to see if he gains any weight." She explained.

"I understand." Asako said.

"Good. We will bring him to you soon. Goodbye." Dr. Koi said, walking out the door.

Asako's Pov:

I looked over at L.

"So when you going back to the hideout?" I asked him.

"After I see my son for a while." He told me.

I smiled and he smiled back. I held my hand out to him and he grabbed it, giving it a small kiss. Just then a nurse walked in with a basinet. Inside sat L Jr. as he was rolled around. She put him on the other side of my bed. She didn't say anything and walked out.

L got up out of his seat and walked to the other side of my bed and carefully picked up the small sleeping baby. He walked back over to his seat and sat down like he usually does. L smiled as he looked down at his son.

Just then L Jr. slowly opened his eyes and just looked at his father. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at L, wondering who he was.

"Hi there little guy." L greeted.

L Jr. started to cry and L jumped at the action, making me laughed.

"Give me him." I said.

L got up and gave him to me and he stopped crying.

"I don't think we like daddy yet." I told him.

"Guess not." L said, sitting on the bed side.

I started to rock L Jr. in my arms. He slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep. L smiled down at him and ran a hand threw his hair. He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Night, my son." L said.

I smiled at him. I knew he was be a great father.

As the week went on L brought me my little suitcase with some clothes for me and for L Jr. so that he has some clothes.

At the end of a week, I was ready to leave the hospital with L Jr.

Watari waited outside as L helped me collect my things.

"Ready to leave?" L asked.

"Yes. I just want to get back home." I told him, "Did you get Ryusaki's things set up in my room?" I asked.

We started to call L Jr. Ryusaki now since we where getting ready to leave and we would be in public and around others.

"Yes, everything is set up." L told me.

"Alright." I said.

I closed my suitcase and L took it. I picked up Ryusaki, who was sleeping at the moment. He whore a one piece pajama with a lion on it. I wrapped a blue blanket around him.

L signed me out and we walked out to Watari.

"Hello, Mrs." Watari greeted.

"Hello Watari. I missed you." I said.

"I missed you as well." Watari said.

I smiled at him.

Watari opened the door for us and I got in first then L. I had to hold Ryusaki since there was no car seat. L was next to me and had a arm wrapped around me, looking down at Ryusaki.

"He's cute when he sleeps." L said.

"Yea I know." I went to L's ear. "You can be cute when you sleep too." I told him.

L blushed.

I giggled.

Soon Watari pulled up to the apartment building and opened the door for us again. L got out first then he helped me out.

We walked inside and went to the elevator. L had my suitcase and we sent to my level. We waited and when we got to my level we walked to my apartment. L took the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. We walked into my apartment and L set down my suitcase.

"Ah, home sweet home." I said.

Ryusaki started to wake up then. I looked down at him

"Ryusaki. Wake up dear, we're home." I said.

Ryusaki fully opened his eyes and looked around the apartment. I giggled at him. I walked into my room and sat on my side of the bed. I set Ryusaki on the bed as he looked around.

"You like it?" I asked him.

L stood in the doorway of my room and looked at us.

"He's so cute when he is looking around. Taking everything in." L said, walking in.

He sat down on the other side of Ryusaki.

"I know. I'm so glad we have him now." I said.

"Me too." L said.

L looked down at Ryusaki and he looked up as L. He held his arms out to him.

L smiled and picked up his son.

"Hi son." L said.

Ryuzaki looked at him. He reached out at L and put his little hand on top of L's head. He pulled L's hair. L smiled at him.

I smiled at the two.

L started to tickle Ryuzaki and he laughed.

"He's so much like you." L said.

I moved closer to L.

"But I bet he will be as smart as you." I said.

I kissed L's cheek.

"Maybe." L said.

We kissed.

Ryuzaki started to whine as we kissed.

I looked down at him.

"Someone jealous that I'm kissing daddy?" I said.

I grabbed Ryuzaki and kissed his cheek. He laughed. I smiled at him.

We stayed in my room for a little bit, but L had to go back down to the basement. So he had to leave us again.

L held Ryuzaki again and was playing again. L looked at the digital clock.

"I'm going to have to get going." L said.

I turned around from where I was making Ryuzaki's crib.

"Do you have too?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." L said.

"Don't worry." I said.

L stood up and I walked over to him.

L kissed Ryuzaki's head. I took Ryuzaki from him.

"I'll try to see you later. Hopefully before you go to bed." L said.

"I'll wait for you." I said.

L kissed me and headed to the door.

Ryuzaki started to whine and reached out to L.

L turned around and looked at him. He smiled. L walked back over held one of his son's hands.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, daddy will be back later." L said.

Ryuzaki just looked at L.

L let go of Ryuzaki's and and left.

I looked down at Ryuzaki and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy really loves you." I told him.

Ryuzaki just giggled.

Right before bed, I sat on the couch. I was breast feeding Ryusaki so he would fell asleep so I could put him to bed.

There was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Its me sweetheart." I heard L say.

"Come in. Its open." I said.

L opened the door and looked at me, smiling.

"Hey. Getting him to bed?" L asked.

"Yes. Hopefully he will sleep for a little bit." I said.

"How about I stay with you tonight?" L wondered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll help you at night, since I'm always awake." L said.

I smiled at him.

"I would like that." I said.

I looked down and saw that Ryusaki had fallen asleep. I carefully pulled him always and buttoned my shirt back up.

"Come on." I said to L.

We both got up and walked into my room. I put Ryuzaki in his crib with was on the other side of the room against the wall.

I looked down at him as he sleep.

I felt arms then wrap around my waist. I looked back at L and saw him watching Ryuzaki as he sleep.

I then yawned.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed." L said.

I nodded.

We both walked over to the bed and laid down. L pulled the covers up and laid them over top of us. I yawned again. L leaned forward and kissed me, I kissed back.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight. I love you." L said.

"Love you too," I said back.

I closed my eyes. I then thought of what a great day are first day as parents where.

"_I love my life."_ I thought.

I finally fell into deep sleep.


	16. L's Birthday

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 16: L's Birthday (October 31) [Ryuzaki now 1 month and 3 weeks old]

It was the end of October and it was a special day for L. It was his 25 birthday today. It didn't really matter that much to L, since he never told anybody his birthday, but I cared.

Through the past month L has come to visit me and Ryuzaki for only a little while. L always says he is getting closer to finding out who Kira was. He always loved playing with Ryuzaki and he loved it. They have a strong father son bond now and I love seeing how happy they are. I'm sure that if something ever happened to L, Ryuzaki wouldn't like it.

Ryuzaki has grown a little since he was born, he was growing to be a big boy. He started to sleep more at night a little bit or when he was awake he didn't cry as much. He was just like L, didn't sleep much and never said much. I still breast feed him, but I will be starting to give him formula when he turns 2 1/2 months so it will be a while. I'm sure when he starts to eat normal food, L would want him to eat some sweets like him.

L has even found time for me a little. Ever now and then, when Ryuzaki is asleep, L will stay for a little while and we would play around a little. Eventually we would make love, but I had to stay silent so I didn't wake the baby or we would sometimes go in the shower so that we could make some noise. Mostly this week I haven't let L take me, because I want to save his birthday for a good time.

Now that L's birthday was here, I was going to do everything L wants me to do.

This morning I woke up by Ryuzaki crying in his crib. I got up out of bed and walked over to him.

"Oh is my baby up already?" I said.

Ryuzaki calmed down a little, but was still crying. I rocked him in my arms a little and went to my bed and sat down so my back was against the back board. I tried to calm Ryuzaki, but he still cried.

"Is Ryuzaki hungry, huh?" I asked him, even though he couldn't answer me.

Ryuzaki rubbed his face under my neck.

"_Smart, just like his father."_ I thought.

I unbuttoned my pajama shirt and started to feed Ryuzaki. He stopped crying and calmed down. When he was done he pulled away, I put him on my shoulder until he burped. I buttoned my shirt back up.

"All better now." I said.

Ryuzaki looked at me and cooed. I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. I rocked him a little and soon he got tired again and went back to sleep. I put him back in his crib. I managed to get changed into a grey button up shirt with blue jeans and left me room, I keep the door open slightly so I could hear when Ryuzaki if he wakes up.

I went to the kitchen and made an omelet with some cheese and ham. I sat in the sitting room, turned on the TV and ate my breakfast. I finished put the dish in the sink to clean later. I sat back down on the couch and watched more TV.

Around noon, Ryuzaki was still asleep. I was still watching TV. There was a knock at me door. I stood up and looked threw the peep hole to see L standing there. I smiled and opened my door.

"Hi." L greeted.

I leaned up and kissed him.

"Hello." I greeted back.

I hugged him.

"Happy birthday." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh stop." L said.

I let L in and closed the door behind him.

"Ryuzaki still sleeping?" Lasked.

"Yes." I said.

Just then Ryuzaki could be heard in my room.

"Well, he was asleep." I giggled.

L smiled and we both walked into my room to see Ryuzaki crying in his crib. L bent down and picked Ryuzaki up.

"Hey there, how's my little man doing." L said.

Ryuzaki stopped crying when he saw L and started to giggle at him. L smiled brightly at him.

We both walked out of my room and sat on the couch. L sat like he normal did, with his knees to his chest, but had Ryuzaki sitting up in his lap. L was holding him up against his legs. L started to tickle his belly and Ryuzaki laughed. I smiled at the two as they played.

"If you play with him so much, he will like you more then me." I said.

L had his fingers held by Ryuzaki as L looked over at me. His smile vanished instantly.

"I don't want him to get to attached to me when he is this young." L told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if something ever happens to me during this case or if I happen to die, I don't want Ryuzaki having to worry over me to much." L said.

"So you mean like he should forget you?" I wondered.

"No, not forget. Just not get attached to me to much." L said.

I nodded.

"If you say so." I said.

L took one of his hands back and took my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen." L said.

I laid my head on L's shoulder and watched at Ryuzaki played with L's hand.

"L, what if something does happen to you. What do I do?" I asked.

"Just move on." L said.

"I'm serious. What would I do? Where would I go?" I said.

"Well if you want, you could go to England." L said.

"England? You mean, to Whammy House?" I wondered.

"Yes. I want Ryuzaki to be like me and if anything happened to me I would want him to try in follow in my footsteps a bit. I thinking him being in Whammy House would be perfect for him. Of course that would be all up to you on what Ryuzaki's future would be." L explained.

"I understand. I would like Ryuzaki to be more like you then me. I find that the best way for things to work. If anything happens to you I will go to England and when Ryuzaki is old enough, I will have Whammy House be his school." I said.

L nodded.

"I know Whammy House can be for orphans with gifts, but in my son's case it will be an exception. If you talk to Roger, he could work something out." L told me.

"That would be nice." I said.

Soon Ryuzaki started to cry. He held his arms out to me. I took him and he rubbed his face into my chest.

"Well looks like lunch for you." I said.

Ryuzaki whined.

"Alright." I said.

I unbuttoned my shirt and let Ryuzaki drink.

L had his arm around me and started to nuzzle my neck.

"L stop." I said.

"Oh come on. We haven't had sex in a while." L complained.

"I know, but there was a reason for it." I said and looked seductively at him.

"Is it because of my birthday?" L asked.

I nodded.

"You'll get your birthday present from me later tonight. Sound good?" I said.

L nodded.

I let Ryuzaki finish and burped him. I buttoned up my shirt and held Ryuzaki.

He needed his dipper changed so I took him into my room and changed his dipper and went back into the sitting room next to L.

"All better now." I said as I sat down.

"Good." L said.

We played with Ryuzaki a while since he was awake.

After about an hour, L looked at the clock.

"I have to get back downstairs for a little bit." L said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I will come back up later." L said.

"Good because I want to give you your birthday present." I whispered in his ear.

L smirked at me. I smiled and kissed him.

L was the one holding Ryuzaki so he gave him to me, but Ryuzaki wouldn't let go of L.

"Come on Ryuzaki, daddy has to go." I said as I took Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki slowly let go of L and I held him. L smiled at Ryuzaki and kissed his forehead. L stood up.

"I'll let myself out. You don't have to get up." L said.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." I said.

L nodded. He leaned down and kissed me and then left.

Ryuzaki sighed in my arms.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, daddy will be back soon." I told him.

Ryuzaki clapped.

I smiled at him.

I got up.

"Come on, lets get a bath. You need one." I said.

I went into the bathroom and gave Ryuzaki a bath and put him in a clean one peace that was soft and was white with a gray wolf on it. We just sat in the living room all day and watched TV.

When it was around dinner time, I was feeding Ryuzaki before I was going to eat. I knock came at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Its me love." I heard L say from behind the door.

"You alone?" I asked.

"Yes." L answered.

"Then come in. The doors open." I said.

The door opened and L walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Dinner time for him I guess?" L said.

"Yep. He wants it when he tells me. Its usually three times a day anyway." I said.

L nodded. He sat down beside me on the couch and kissed me.

When Ryuzaki was done I burped him. I rocked him a little, but then held his arms out to L. L smiled and reached for Ryuzaki. I put Ryuzaki in his arms and L started to rock him. He started to fall asleep in his arms. L moved his fingers threw Ryuzaki's hair as he fell asleep. Soon Ryuzaki was asleep in L's arms. L kissed Ryuzaki's forehead.

"You can put him in his crib. I will make something little for me for dinner." I said.

L nodded and stood up. I headed to the kitchen and L headed to my room to put Ryuzaki down in his crib. I found some left over chicken and put it in the microwave to heat it up. L came out of my room just as I pulled the chicken out of the microwave and started to eat it from the counter.

Arms wrapped around my waist and L kissed the back of my neck.

"L, let me eat first." I said.

L still kissed and nibbled at my neck as I ate. Soon I finished and put the plate in the sink. I turned around in L's arms and kissed him.

"Can I have my birthday present now?" L asked.

I smirked.

"Of course." I said.

I kissed L.

"I will do whatever you want for the night. Just say and I will do." I said.

"So kind of like my slave?" L asked.  
"Kind of." I answered.

"I like that." L said with a smirk.

L pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip for entrance and I opened my mouth as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned. We pulled apart for air.

"What first, master?" I asked.

"Now don't do that. None of the master stuff. All I want is just normal sex with you, that's all." L said.

I nodded.

"Then lets get started." I said.

L smirked.

L kissed me again. We walked to my room quietly so we didn't wake up Ryuzaki. We got in bed, I laid on my back while L was on top of me.

**LEMON!**

L kissed me then started to kiss my jaw line then to my neck. L unbuttoned my shirt and threw the shirt to the floor. He kissed my collar bone and undid the back of my bra and threw that to the floor as well.

He kissed down my chest to my breast and licked over my left one. I moaned softly. L sucked on my nipple softly, I knew that he was getting some of my milk that was in my breasts. It felt so weird, but so good at the same time. He was sucking, nipping, and rubbing my breasts, making me feel wonderful. He then went to my other one and did the same thing to my other nipple.

L pulled away and looked down at me. He kissed me and I could taste some of the milk on his lips.  
"I never knew this milk tasted so good. No wonder babies like it so much." L said.

I blushed at what he said. He only smirked.

I tugged on his shirt and pulled it over his head. I moved my hands softly down L's chest and stomach to make him more aroused.

L went to my pants and undid them. Pulling my pants and underwear off at once. I went to L's pants and did it to him. The pants fell to his knees, but he kicked them to the floor. I grabbed onto L's member and started to pump it slowly. L grinded his teeth together, trying not to moan loudly.

I pushed him back so that I was now on top of him. I moved down his body till I was at his now hard member. I kissed the tip of his member and licked it. I licked the shaft to the base and then took the member into my mouth. L bit his lip, but a small moan escaped him.

I sucked softly on his member and and bobbed my head, L had his hands in my hair as he bit his lip. Soon his end was near. I played with his balls and that sent him over the edge. He released into my mouth and I swallowed the seed.

I let go of his limp member and sat on my legs. He looked up at me and he sat up and pushed my back down so he was now top again.

L moved his hands down and played with my client and made me bit my lip so I could hold back my moans. He put a figure in my slit and moved it around a little, pumping it in and out. I let out a small moan that escaped my lips. He took his fingers away.

L positioned himself at my slit and pushed in. He want slow, but it didn't last long till he started to move faster. I wrapped my legs around L's waist to pull him deeper. He then went faster and deeper. He just slammed into me, making pleasure just shoot threw me.

Soon L was at an end and released.

He tried to pull out, but I keep him there.

"No don't. I want to try something." I said.

I pushed L backwards so that I was sitting on L, his member still buried inside me.

"I would like to ride you." I said.

"That's fine with me." L said.  
He put his hands on my hips to help me. I moved slowly up and down and with L's help started to move faster. L reached his end again and released inside me. I moaned in my throat.

**LEMON END!**

I collapsed on top of L and we both breathed heavily. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my sweaty forehead.

I rolled off him and we moved to the top of my bed. We got under the covers and we pulled each other close.

I kissed L on the lips.

"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." L said.

L wrapped his arms around me.

I yawned.

"Go to sleep." L said.

I cuddled up next to L, putting my head on his chest. I listened to the sound of L's heartbeat.

"Goodnight." I said.  
"Goodnight." L said.

I closed my eyes and was soon lost in sleep.


	17. L's Death

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 17: L's Death (November 5, 2007)

My Pov:

It was five days since L's birthday and he was so happy about his present. Since then we still did the same thing every day with L coming to visit me and Ryuzaki. The day was normal, but on this day I had a doctors appointment for my normal yearly check up and to see if I could start to do things again. I had L watching Ryuzaki while I was gone.

I checked in at the doctors office. I sat in the waiting room and waited.

"Asako." A nurse called.

I sat up and walked with the nurse. She did what she normally did. She took me to a room and did everything. Then she left and I waited for my doctor. Soon the door opened and Dr. Koi walked in.

"I see you're here for your normal check up?" Dr. Koi said.

"Yep." I said.

"Well we will just do the normal." Dr. Koi said.

I nodded.

She went threw the whole thing and she wanted to take blood so that nothing was wrong that she couldn't see.

She left with the blood and I waited.

It wasn't until she came back, till I found out something that was going to effect me and L.

L Pov:

I sat in the sitting room as Asako was at the doctors. Ryuzaki was loving it that I was with him today. I had Light with me as he sat on the chair and just stared at me.

"Ryuzaki, why are we here?" Light asked.

"I am watching my son, remember. Asako is at her doctors appointment and I needed to watch him while she's away." I reminded him.

Light sighed, putting his chin in his hand that was resting on the arm rest.

I ignored him, rolling my eyes slightly, and went back to watching my son.

Ryuzaki yawned. I looked at the clock and saw that it was time for his nap. I stood up and went to Asako's room.

I sat on the bed and rocked him to sleep. When he fully fell asleep, I put him in the crib and tucked him in. I kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my son." I said.

I moved my hand threw his hair and just watched him sleep.

I pulled out my phone and dilled Asako's number.

'Hello.' Asako answered.

"Hey. I just wanted to call you to tell you Ryuzaki is asleep." I said.

'Good. I am in the car right now and heading back.' She said.

"Alright, then I'll see you soon?" I asked.

'Yes. Plus I have to tell you something when I get back. Its important.' She said.

"Ok. I will see you." I said.  
'Ok. Bye.' Asako said.

"Bye." I said.

We hung up and walked back to the sitting room. Leaving the door open a little.

Light's Pov:

Ryuzaki left the room.

"Rem?" I called.

Rem appeared threw the door.

"What do you want Light Yagami?" Rem asked.

"I know that Ryuzaki will want to bring Misa back to talk to her. I need you to kill him and Watari." I said.

"If Misa will be in danger is when I will do it." Rem said.

I nodded.

"What about that girl of L's and the child?" Rem asked.

"They are no issue." I said.

"If you say so." Rem asked.

Soon Ryuzaki came out of the room.

L's Pov:

I could see that the Shinigami has appeared and was standing next to Light.

"I called Asako and she's on her way. We can head back down for now." I said.

"Alright." Light said.

We got up and went to the basement. The Shinigami following us. We got down to the basement again and we sat down. I looked at the monitors and saw that Asako was now driving in. I'm sure she will go see Ryuzkai first before she come's down here.

Asako's Pov:

I pulled into the building and headed inside. I got in the elevator and I wanted to check over Ryuzaki. I got up to my level and got into my apartment. I went to my room and walked over to the crib. I looked down to see Ryuzaki all tucked into bed fast asleep. I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. I knew it would be ok to leave him for a little while, so I left the room. I went to the elevator and pressed the basement button.

L's Pov:

Everyone had noticed the Shinigami was gone. We had to keep a good eye on it so it didn't do anything. The lights then turned red. I knew that this was bad. I called to Watari, but I was him threw the screen and saw him press the erase button and then die to the floor.

"Watari!" I yelled, but the screen when dead.

I turned to everyone.  
"Stay calm. The Shiniga-" I chocked.

Pain shoot threw my chest. I knew that this was my end.

I fell off my chair and to the ground.

Asako's Pov:

I was in the elevator when all the light's went red. I knew that this was bad. I wanted the elevator to go faster. I knew that L told me that if the lights went red things were going bad. I knew L was in danger. Just as the elevator got to the basement and the doors opened I was shocked with horror.

I saw L fall to the ground and Light want to him and held him in his arms.

"L!" I yelled and ran from the elevator.

Everyone looked at me as I ran to L.

I kneeled down next to L, pushing Light out of the way so that I was holding L in my arms tightly.

"L, L, please look at me. L?" I said trying to get his attention.

Tears started to go down from my eyes and down my checks.

L then managed to look at me and I smiled at him sadly. He weakly lifted his hand and brought it to my check. I put my hand on top of his and held his hand there.

"L." I cried.

I pulled L close and brought my mouth to his ear.

"L there was something I wanted to tell you. I want to tell you now so you know." I started.

L looked at me as I saw his L trying to stay longer as his eyes got more foggy.

Tears fell faster down my face. I went to his ear and whispered softly.

"L remember your birthday present. Well you gave me a present as well." I chocked, "L, I'm pregnant again." I said.

I saw L's eyes widened more. I nodded to him.

"I found out when I went to the doctors. L I want you to know, even thought you already know. I love you and always will love you. I will never love another man like how I have loved you. I will try move on, if I can." I said.

I kissed L's cold lips softly. I pulled away and saw his eyes slowly close. His hand slid from my fingers and fell from my face. He went limp in my arms.

"L." I shook him, "L!" I said a little louder.

I closed my eyes as tears just fell like a waterfall.

"L!" I screamed.

I buried my face into his chest as I brought him close to me. I cried on him, I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore. The beat that made me fall asleep half the time at night as I was in his arm's, it was gone.

I could tell that everyone just looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I shook them off as I continued to cry.

They placed their hand back on and tried to pull me away from L.

"Asako, he's dead. Let him go." I heard Light say.

"No! I will never let him go!" I yelled.

With the help of the other task force members, they managed to pull me off of L as he laid on the floor. Tears still fell from my eyes. I struggled against them.

"Asako let it go. He's gone." Light's father said.

I shook my head.

"No. L was more then just my boyfriend or my lover, he was my husband. We secretly married a long time ago." Everyone gasped at what I said, "I will not let go, never! I know this is Kira's doing and he will pay for it!" I growled.

My head fell forward. My gaze to the floor as tears still fell.

"I thought this day was going to be special and happy. Looks like I was wrong." I said.

"Why so?" Light asked.

"Because...I found out today...that I'm...pregnant again." I sobbed out.

They all gasped softly.

"I was so excited to tell L, but I had to tell him while he was dying!" I yelled.

I keep whipping tears away from my eyes, but they were quickly replayed with more. My eyes were getting red from me rubbing them.

I couldn't stand being down there anymore, surrounded by all of them looking at me. I ran to the elevator and went in. I pressed for my level and when the doors closed I fell to my knees and cried more.

My love of my life was gone, all because of Kira.

"Oh god L, why?" I sobbed out.

The elevator doors opened and I ran to my apartment. I opened my door and laid on the couch, I cried and sobbed there.

"L, why? Why did you have to die now?" I cried.

There was a soft bluish white glow at my side that caught my attention. I pulled my head up quickly. What I saw surprised me.

It was L. His body was surrounded by a blue glow. White angel wings were on his back.

I stood up from the couch.

"L-L?" I said.

He nodded.

I had tears falling again.

"Now don't be crying over me love." L said.

"I can't stop. Your gone and its all because of Kira." I said.

"Asako, there will be a time when Kira will be caught. I know it. Light is Kira, I saw him smirking like he had won. I knew then that he was Kira." L said.

I tightened my fist, I knew that Light was Kira all along.

L leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Asako. Never forget that. One day we will meet again, but that is a long time from now. Right now I want you to take care of you, Ryuzaki," L placed his hand on my stomach, "and this little one. I want you to take care of yourself and are two children." L said.

"I will." I said.

I placed a hand over his ghostly one.

L walked forward and hugged me. I hugged him back hard.

"I love you, always." I said.

"I love you too." L said.

"Asako, I want you to understand, even though I am gone I want you to move on. I will be happy for you if you find another person to love, do not let my death stop you from being happy." L told me.

"I understand. If I do fall back in love, they will never take your place in my heart." I said.

"That I can understand coming from you." L said smiling.

L kissed me and keep it there for a long time. I tried to put much passion and love into my kiss as possible. A tear from my eyes as we kissed. As we pulled apart, a bright light shined down on L.

"Well he's calling. Goodbye my love." L said.

"Goodbye." I said, a tear falling.

L whipped the tear away with his thumb. He then vanished.

I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands and sobbed. I must have stayed there for a while, because I soon heard Ryuzaki crying. I whipped my tears and went to the room. I walked up to Ryuzaki and picked him up and walked around to the bed to sit down.

"Well looks like its just me and you now little man. Plus you will be a big brother sooner then you think." I said.

Ryuzaki just looked at me. I kissed his forehead. I brought him close to my chest and just rocked him lightly. I wanted someone to hold and Ryuzaki was the best to hold right now, and he was was as close to L as I will ever get now.


	18. To Move On In Life

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 18: To Move On In Life (One week after L died)

Everyone from the task force stood in front of a cross tombstone and a 'L' was carved into the middle of it. We all had tears in are eyes. Oh God how my heart was crushed during all this.

I stood in front of them all and held Ryuzaki close to me as well all looked at the tombstone. We were all dressed and black and I had to put a heavy black long sleeved shirt and black pants on him that was normally for cold weather. Tears fell from my eyes. Ryuzaki was also looking at the tombstone, he just cried for the loss of his father, he just knew he was now dead.

Soon one by one everyone started to leave. Then only me and Light were left.

The sun was starting to set and the wind blew a little.

"Well Light this might be the last time you see me." I said.

"Why? Where are you going?" Light asked.

"Somewhere. I don't know where." I said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now?" Light wondered.

"Yes." I said.

I turned to the tombstone, kissed my hand and placed my hand on the cross.

"Goodbye, my love." I whispered.

Ryuzaki reached out towards the stone and cried loud. He whined and just sobbed softly.

I held him close to me as he cried and we just stood and mourned. I calmed him down a little.

I turned and started to leave the cemetery, Ryuzaki still cried in my arms as I walked. We where both crying still and comforting each other.

I was leaving Light aka Kira, Japan, and my past life behind me and I was going to start a new life.

I was back in my apartment. All my clothes were in my suitcase while Ryuzaki's stuff was in another. I managed to sell the crib, I would be able to buy another. All the other stuff I was taking was in another suitcase, all my books and other things.

To my surprise, L actually had lots of money that he gave half to me and Ryuzaki and the other to Whammy's house. I was so glad that L was looking out for us, even with him gone.

I got plane tickets to England just yesterday and put everything away. I was moving to England, near the Whammy House. I was going to my apartment I managed to find first. I found it over the internet and it was big enough for me, Ryuzaki, and the new baby. So it was a perfect size.

I was then going to go to Whammy House, to talk to Roger about Ryuzaki after I was all moved in. I want Ryuzaki to keep L's legend going on, even though there were others like that there. Ryuzaki was L's son so he was a more likely subject, but when he was older is when he would be able to do this.

Are plane was tomorrow morning, so I had to get to sleep and put Ryuzaki to sleep as well.

I changed into pajamas and changed Ryuzaki into comfy footy pajamas.

We both laid in bed, I put a pillow on the other side of my bed so Ryuzaki wouldn't roll off. I was letting Ryuzaki sleep with me in the bed every other night, just to have company with me. With out L around now, it just wouldn't be the same. Not until Kira is caught.

I unbuttoned my pajama shirt and pulled Ryuzaki close to my chest and he started to drink. As he did I sang a lullaby to him. I saw him slowly drift off to sleep, he stopped sucking and was fully asleep. I left him there and buttoned up my shirt again. I wrapped my arms around Ryuzaki and tried to sleep. I just laid there and thought of L. I cried and my tears fell onto the pillow.

I was doing this every night since L died, my sadness has now been going away. The stiches were fixing my heart, but slowly.

I soon cried myself to sleep, again.

When I woke up in the morning, it was to Ryuzaki's crying next to me.

"Shh. It's ok. Mommy's here." I said.

I sat up in bed and brought Ryuzaki close to me on my lap. I rocked him but it only made him cry a little. I unbuttoned my shirt and let Ryuzaki drink.

Good think Ryuzaki woke me up early enough. I had to get ready to go to the airport. After Ryuzaki was done I buttoned up my shirt. Me and Ryuzaki both got a bath and afterwards got him dressed. I put him in jeans and a plain longs leaved dark purple shirt. I changed into jeans and wore a button up black longs leaved shirt with a red dragon on the back of it with the words 'Dragon Hunter' on the front. I made sure that everything was packed and everything was ready. Ryuzaki was just playing with his rattle on the bed.

I walked over to him and smiled down at him. I sat on the bed and pulled out my cell phone. I called a taxi to come and get us. He would be there in 10 minutes.

I put Ryuzaki's coat on him and I put mine on.

I managed to get everything out in the hall and carried Ryuzaki on my hip. I got everything in the elevator and headed outside.

We waited for about 5 minutes till the taxi pulled up. He helped me get everything into the taxi and we headed to the airport.

On the plane, I held Ryuzaki in my arms and he fell asleep half way there. The whole time I sat by the window and looked out at the clouds passing by. I was thinking of L again, I don't think I would ever stop thinking of him.

Soon are plane landed a couple hours later and we got off and got all are luggage. Ryuzaki was now awake in my arms as I had my stuff on a little cart so it was easer to push. I managed to get a taxi and told him to drive to where my new apartment would be. After about half an hour, we got there. I paid the driver and went into my new apartment building.

I checked in and did everything and the land lord gave me the key. My apartment was 420 on the top floor, the 4th floor, so I took all my stuff to the elevator and pressed the 4th floor button. Once there, I got all my stuff and walked down to the end of the hallway. I used the key and opened the door. I stepped inside and was amazed by it. It was exactly how it was on the internet. It already had appliances and furniture, the only thing I really needed to buy was a TV and stuff.

I brought all my things in and closed the door. I looked around the apartment a little. It had three rooms, but two were small and the master bedroom was a nice size. It had a bathroom, kitchen witch was connected to the living room and small dinning room.

It was perfect and cozy.

I managed to get all the clothes away and managed to set up Ryuzaki's room a little. I had to get him a crib and that was all. I managed to go back out again.

I went to a couple stores and bought a couple things. Like a TV, laptop, a crib for Ryuzaki, some bed sheets, and other little things like groceries.

I managed to get home, set up Ryuzaki's crib and hock up the TV and laptop. I put the new sheets down on my bed and in Ryuzaki's crib. It was slowly starting to fell like home.

Ryuzaki was hungry, so I feed him and put him to bed. I put the groceries away and ordered some chines food for me.

As I ate, it was now dark out. I felt alone in all this, there was no one to help me. It was only me and Ryuzaki now, I just wish L was still here for me. The other part is when the new baby gets here, it will be harder. I was thinking of getting a babysitter to help me, especially now that I had to find a job to take care of us.

I finished my food and got ready for bed.

In the morning I would walk down the street to Whammy's House and talk to Roger. Tomorrow was going to be just as productive as today.

I got in my bed and went to sleep.

I stood outside the gates of Whammy's House, Ryuzaki in my arm. I looked up at the sign and to the courtyard in the front of the giant house. I opened the gate and slowly walked to the door of the house. I knocked and soon a old man, a little younger then Watari was stood at the door. He looked at me, up and down.

"I presume you are Asako?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Please come in." He said.

I walked in and he closed the door behind me.

"I am Roger, owner of Whammy House." Roger said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Watari told me about you. Please follow me, I would like to talk to you in my office." Roger told me.

We started to walk.

We walked up to the second level and walked down a hall a little. Then we got to a door and he opened it. It was a normal office with book shelves on the sides full of books. Roger walked to the desk and sat down. He motioned me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I sat down, behind careful of Ryuzaki, who was now asleep.

"I'm guessing that is L's child?" Roger guessed.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Watari and L told me all about how they wanted the child to learn here and be like L himself." Roger said.

"Yes, that is right. I agreed with L on all of it." I said.

"I understand." Roger nodded.

"There is also something Watari never got to tell you. I found out the day Watari and L died." I started.

"What would that be?" Roger asked.

"I found out that I am pregnant again." I said.

Roger fixed his glasses.

"By L?" Roger wondered.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"I see. Would you want that child to be here as well?" Roger asked.

"I don't know yet." I said.

"I understand." Roger said.

"When Ryuzaki turns five I would like him to start learning here." I told him.

"Of course. When he does turn five you can bring him here and we will do everything. He will be treated like everyone else here." Roger said.

I nodded.

Roger stood and I stood as well.

"It was nice meeting you and will see you in the future." Roger said.

"Of course." I said.

Roger held out his hand and I shook it.

Roger went to the door and opened it for me.

"Goodbye Roger." I said.  
"Goodbye." Roger said.

With Ryuzaki in my arms, I walked out of the room and left Whammy House.


	19. The Months Just Roll On

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 19: The Months Just Roll On

After 5 months of living here in London, it was defiantly a change from living in Japan. I loved living in my apartment and even managed to buy a car since I now had to drive basically everywhere.

I managed to find a new doctor and her name was Dr. Greenfield. She was a vary nice lady.

I have grown a lot with me now being 5 months. I will find out the sex of the baby this day, I can't wait to find out what it is.

Ryuzaki has grown as well, he was now 7 months old. He just started to crawl around and he seemed to be growing up to fast for me. I did find out that he was like L in so many ways. He had one favorite shirt he always wore, a long sleeved purple shirt. When he was playing with blocks or anything else, he always trying to do it a certain way or made sure that everything was set up right. He liked eating sweet food, but I feed him regular things as well.

I did manage to find a job that fit me for now, just being a secretary for a giant company. I got paid good. My boss understood why I needed a job and was ok with me working then being off a little while when I had the baby.

I finally made a friend here, her name is Bethany and we had become good friends. We meet one day at a cafe while I was on break. I trusted her enough to hire her as my babysitter and she was helping me around the house now and with Ryuzaki. She was also going to help me when the new baby arrived so that I wouldn't stress myself out.

As of now, I sat at the kitchen table. I was on my laptop buying some things for the baby and watching Ryuzaki at the same time. He was on the floor playing with his little kids cars that went into this garage. I was on a day off and Bethany was around cleaning.

Ryuzaki looked at me and cooed to get my attention. I looked at him and smiled. He crawled over to me smiling brightly and laughing. Once he got to my chair a bend down and picked him up and put him on my lap.

"How's my big boy?" I asked him.

He giggled and clapped his hands.

I kissed his forehead.

Ryuzaki looked at my big belly and placed his small hands on top of it. He looked up at me, his hand still on my stomach.

"You baby brother or sister is growing in there. You'll be a big brother in the next four months." I told him.

He just tilted his head to the side.

"Don't worry, you'll understand where you're older." I sighed, "I just with your father was still here with us." I said.

Ryuzaki seemed to know what I was talking about and remembered. He started to cry a little and whine.

I whipped his eyes.

"No no, now don't cry. I know you miss him just as much as I do." I told him.

Ryuzaki hugged me around my neck.

I hugged him lightly.

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 1:00. My appointment was at 1:30 and it took me about a 15 minute drive, depending on the traffic.

I got up, Ryuzaki in my arms.

"Lets find Bethany." I said.

Ryuzaki nodded.

I looked around and found Bethany fixing Ryuzaki's crib a little bit.

"Beth, I have to go to my doctors appointment. You mind watching Ryuzaki?" I asked her.

"Not at all dear." Bethany said with her strong British accent.

She walked over to me and took Ryuzaki out of my arms. I kissed his forehead.

"Now you be good for Bethany. Mommy will be back." I told him.

Ryuzaki started to whine a little.

I patted his head and walked out. I grabbed my car keys and left the apartment and went to my car parked out on the street. It was a black Honda Civic.

I drove to the doctors office and parked my car in the parking lot then walked in. I signed in and sat in the waiting room. There was only a couple of people there so I didn't have to wait long. I only sat there for about 3 minutes before I was called back.

"Asako." I heard a nurse call.

I got up and walked to her. She lead me to the side and took my weight and height. Then took me to a room to have questions done and have them do my check up. After that they took me to the ultrasound room and I waited there for Dr. Greenfield to come.

The door opened 5 minutes later to show Dr. Greenfield. She was about the same height as I was and had dark green hair and grey eyes.

"Hello Asako." She greeted.

"Hello." I said.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine." I answered.

"Well anything new with the little one?" Dr. Greenfield wondered.

"Nothing new, but that parts up to you doctor." I said.

"That's true." She chuckled.

She grabbed the the ultrasound machine.

"Lift up your shirt and lay back please." Dr. Greenfield told me.

I did as told.

She put the gel on my stomach and I flinch a little from how cold it was. She put the machine on my stomach and moved it around till she could find a good picture of the baby.

"Well, the baby seems to be fine and I don't see anything wrong." She said.

"Would you be able to tell what the sex is?" I asked.

"I can see." She said.

She moved the control around a little.

"Well from what I can see, I say you're going to have a little boy." She said.

I smiled.

"Wonderful. At least I know I wont have to give away my other boys stuff when he gets older." I said.

"Guess so." Dr. Greenfield smiled.

I cleaned up the gel on my stomach and put my shirt back down. She gave me pictures of the baby and then told me other things. Then afterwards I left, I got back in my car and headed back home.

When I opened the door, I saw Bethany sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Ryuzaki asleep?" I asked.

"Yes. I put him down not long ago." Bethany answered.

I nodded and sat down next to her.

"How did your ultrasound go?" Bethany wondered.

"Great. I have pictures too." I told her.

"Could I see?" Bethany asked.

"Sure." I said.

I grabbed the folder and gave it to her. She took the first ultrasound picture out.

"Aw." Bethany started, "I can see the feet and hands. So cute."

"I know. The doctor said it is going to be a boy." I told her.

"Another boy running around, that's going to be a crazy one." Bethany told me.

"Yea I know, but that's another reason why I have you, remember?" I said.

"Yea yea I know. Well I'm happy for you." Bethany said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You eventually going to tell them about their father?" Bethany asked.

I sighed and looked over to the table next to the couch to see a picture of me and L with Ryuzaki when we were taking him home from the hospital.

"I will when they are old enough, or when they start to ask me about him." I paused to hold back tears that where forming, "I-I just miss him...so much." I chocked out.

A tear fell and Bethany put her arm around me.

"Shh, its ok. I know you miss him, but life has to move on. I know you understand that." Bethany told me.

"Yes...I know. Its...just so hard. I'm...so use to him...being with me all the time." I cried.

"I understand. Calm down alright. Just think of the future ahead." Bethany said, she always tells me that to cheer me up.

I whipped my tears.

"Thanks Beth. I don't know what I would do without you." I said.

Bethany smiled.

"Happy to always help." Bethany said.

I started to calm down and sat comfy on the couch. Me and Bethany sat on the couch for a little bit and watched whatever was on the tv.

Bethany was right about one thing, I had to put L behind me as much as possible and think forward on the future. L told me to move on and that is what I will do. Like Ryuzaki and following his fathers footsteps of being a detective or using his gifts for something special. I hoped that the new baby will be just as smart like L and then I would have sons smarter then me.

I then started to think of names for the baby since I knew it was now going to be a boy. I was thinking of Ryan, Franklin, Derik, Samuel, or William, but they I didn't like any of them. Then another name came to my mind, Issic. I liked it. It was that name I was sticking with. Issic Spencer Lawliet had a nice ring to it.

I had my arm laying on my stomach the whole time I was thinking. As I was thinking, I felt a small push on my arm and it pulled me out of my thoughts. I waited a little bit before I felt another push on my arm. It was the first time I felt the baby kick. I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"You ok?" Bethany wondered.

"Yea, I'm fine. Baby started kicking." I said.

"Could I try and feel?"

I nodded.

I grabbed her hand and laid it on top of my stomach.

She felt a small push and smiled.

"That's so great." Bethany said.

I nodded in agreement. I went back to thinking.

Bethany broke me out of them.

"You thinking?" Bethany asked.

"Yea, names for the baby."

"Come up with something?"

I nodded.

"Issic. Issic Spencer." I told her.

"That's a nice name." Bethany said.

"I thought it was good." I said.

"When you due again?" Bethany asked.

"Some time in the middle July is what my doctor told me." I said.

Bethany nodded.

"Beat you can't wait huh?" Bethany asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I was the same with Ryuzaki." I told her.

Then Ryuzaki woke up and I had to go do my mom dudes.


	20. Meeting Near

Wolf: Finally decided I wanted to put Near into this.

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 20: Meeting Near, Could Love Have Formed

After two more months, me being 7 months along now, I was getting along well living in London and getting ready for the new baby to come. I was having a smoother pregnancy then I did with Ryuzaki, but that was only because of L's craziness with the Kira case. I still couldn't get over the fact he was gone and couldn't see me pregnant this time, but I was sure he was watching over me.

Today was like any other day, I was sitting on the couch, my laptop in my lap, with Ryuzaki on the floor playing with his blocks and drinking a bottle. I was doing a little online shopping, but then a knock on my door caught my attention. Bethany wasn't suppose to be here today so I wondered who it could be.

I closed my laptop and put it on the coffee table.

I used the couch to help me up and walked to the door. Ryuzaki looked at me as I walked by him, I smiled at him. I put my hand on the handle and opened the door.

Out in the hallway was a young boy, maybe about 14, he was wearing what looked like pajamas that were all white. He even has white hair that we was playing with.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You would be Asako, correct?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"May I come in?" He wondered.

"I guess." I said unsure.

The boy walked in and I closed the door behind him.

"Would you like to sit down?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said.

The boy walked over and sat on the chair, but he had one leg draw up to his chest. He almost reminded me of L. He looked at Ryuzaki as he played on the floor, setting up his blocks a certain way.

I went and sat on the couch.

"So who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

The boy looked back at me.

"I am Near and I am here to talk to you." Near said.

"Near? I have heard that name before." I said.

"I'm sure L has talked about me." Near said.

"Oh yea. Now I remember, your suppose to be one of his successors right?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." Near said.

"I see, so what do you want to talk about?" I wondered.

"Well about you, but mostly your son." Near said.

"Ryuzaki?" I questioned, looking down at him.

"Yes. I understand he is L's son and will be going to Whammy's house when he is older. If it was possible I could help him learn to be like L, since I was taught by him as well." Near said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but only when I finally get the Kira case done." Near added.

"You're on the Kira case?" I asked worried.

"Yea." Near answered.

"Be careful ok. I lost my love to Kira and I am already angry at Kira. I could give you some clues if you wish." I said.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Well Kira is a man and lives in one part in Tokyo, Japan and his probably going to be graduating from college. Just be warned if someone says that they might be L." I told him.

"I will take your advice." Near said.

Near looked back at Ryuzaki.

"May I?" Near asked.

"Sure." I said.

Near got up and went over to Ryuzaki. He went to the front of Ryuzaki and his blocks. Ryuzaki paused and looked up at Near, he stopped drinking his bottle. Near noticed Ruzaki's blocks that were in a certain way. Near picked up a block and put in on to Ryuzaki's pile. Ryuzaki looked at it, he grabbed a block and put it next to Near's. Then Near did the same. I then noticed that they were putting the blocks a certain way and with certain colors.

Near looked up at me.

"Even for his age he is vary smart." Near said.

"I know." I said.

"When is the next little one due?" Near asked.

"Mid July." I answered.

"I figured by how much you're showing." Near said.

Near went back to playing with Ryuzaki.

I placed my hand on top of my stomach and smiled down at them.

After about an hour, Ryuzaki yawned. I looked at the clock.

"Someone's nap time." I said.

Ryuzaki whipped his eyes and looked up at me.

"Do you mind if I help?" Near asked.

"Not at all. I could use the help right now since I can't really bend down." I said.

Near got up and picked Ryuzaki up.

"Could you please put him in the second room to the left." I said.

"Of course." Near said.

Near walked back.

I went to the laptop and turned it on so I could do some work. Near then walked back in.

"Out like a light." Near said.

"Thank you so much. Without my helper here today, its kind of tough for me." I said.

"I understand." Near started, "I must be going. I have to get back to the case." Near said.

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you Near." I said.

I handed my hand out to him and he took mine and shook it.

"As well you." Near said.

"You do remind me of L so much. Always work." I told him.

"That's how it is." Near said.

Near walked to the door.

"Near?" I started.

"Yes?" He wondered, turning around.

"When ever you do find Kira. Could you tell me? I would love to see the person that killed my lover to be arrested and put away." I told him.

"I understand. I will tell you." Near said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Goodbye." Near said and walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Nate." I said smiling.

Near paused, looked back at me. Then he smiled. He opened the door and walked out.

I smiled at the closed the door. L had told me Near's real name and I thought it would be nice to show that I could be trusted.

Near was not that bad of a boy, I liked him, but I don't know if I could fall in love with him. He was like L in so many ways. I never wanted to fall in love again, but maybe Near could change my mind of falling back in love, but he could never replace L in my heart. Ever. I do hope to see Near again though.


	21. The Next Little Boy

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 21: The Next Little Boy (July 12, 2008)

After two more months, I was now nine months pregnant. I actually made it all way way through my pregnancy unlike when I was with Ryuzaki. I always watched where I was though, plus I was driving now so I was a little safer. I had Bethany will me all the time, even at night so that she was still here. It was like a sleep over for here, but for a little over a month. I had her over when I turned 8 months so she would be will me more.

I haven't seen much of Near anymore, although, he did manage to slip me his number while I wasn't looking. He was vary sneaky. I have talked to him at least once over the phone. Once through webcam as well. I think I may be falling for the boy. Although there is at least six years difference between us, I think he might be charming me over. Making me love again. If its true then I will let it happen.

Ryuzaki has been good, getting bigger everyday. I tell you, I see so much of L in him when I look at him. Sometimes he acts like L, he likes to eat sweet food and he likes to be by himself a lot, but he still likes human contact. Only about two months away and Ryuzaki will turn one, how a year flies by so fast. I still see my little boy and he always will be.

I woke up that morning when I heard Ryuzaki crying. I managed to get out of bed and go to his room and found Bethany there already getting him out of his crib. Ryuzaki's room was set up for the other baby, Ryuzaki's stuff on one side and the new babies to the other side. It was a good sized room so it worked.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning. He wake you up?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, but I was getting up anyway." I told her.

"Well I guess I could give him to you and I'll get the bottle." Bethany suggested.

"Sure." I agreed.

I sat down in the rocking chair and Bethany gave Ryuzaki to me. Bethany left to get Ryuzaki his bottle for the morning. I rocked a little as I looked down at Ryzuaki. He looked up at me and smiled. I sat him up in my lap and we just looked at each other. Ryuzaki looked to my big stomach and placed his hand on top of it.

"So curious. Just like your father." I said.

Ryuzaki looked up at me then back to my stomach. He moved his hand down my stomach and keep moving his hand around. Then he felt a kick close to his hand and he pulled it back.

"Amazing huh?" I asked.

Ryuzaki looked back up at me and giggled.

Bethany walked back in with the bottle.

"Here." Bethany said, handing me the bottle.

"Thanks." I said, taking the bottle.

I fixed Ryuzaki in my arms and started to feed him. He calmed and just drank his milk.

"So you going to hope for a regular birth or another C-section?" Bethany wondered.

"I don't know. I don't care really. I'm more for a regular birth since I want to see what its like since I had to get a C-section for Ryuzaki." I explained.

"Reasonable." Bethany said.

It was the afternoon now. Ryuzaki was on the floor in the living room playing and Bethany was watching him, I was on the laptop in my room so I had a little privacy. I then had a call from my webcam. I pressed the button and then a smile came on my face, it was Near.

"Well hello." I greeted.

"I thought I would pop up and say hi." Near said.

"So, anything else new with you?" I asked.

"No not really." Near said.

"I got news. Then last time I talked to you was last month so now I'm at my last month in my pregnancy." I told him.

"Great, so you due any day now?" Near asked.

"Oh yea." I said.

"So how big are you compared to the last time I saw you about two months ago?" Near wondered.

"I guess I could show you." I said.

I got up off the bed and fixed my laptop. I stood to my side and lifted my shirt up to show him.

"Whoa, you did get bigger." Near said.

I put my shirt down.

"Yea. At least I made it to nine months unlike Ryuzaki. He was born a month early." I explained.

"Really? How did that happen?" Near asked.

I sat back down on the bed.

"Well I was walking home when I was attack by a man. After he attacked me he left me in the street. Because of that, Ryuzaki was getting his air cut off by the umbilical cord getting wrapped around his neck so they had to do an emergency C-section for him. He turned out just fine." I said.

"That's good." Near said.

We talked for a little more. I had my hand placed on my stomach the whole time, I keep feeling the baby kick me. After a couple minutes, the kicks got stronger. I tightened my hand in my shirt as a gripped it.

"You ok?" Near asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." I answered.

I loosened my grip.

"If you say so." Near said, not convened.

We talked a little more.

"You know I am back in London for a little bit right now." Near told me.

"Really? Think you could come visit?" I asked.

"Maybe. If I'm not busy." Near said.

I smiled, "I would like to see you again." I told him.

"Yea, me to." Near said, smiling back.

Then the pain came. I gripped my shirt again. I had to hold back a gasp.

"Asako, you sure you're ok?" Near wondered.

"I don't know." I said.

"Maybe we should stop. I'll just talk to you later." Near said.

I nodded.

"That's fine. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Near said.

I closed my laptop and put it on the ground by my bed. I sat back on the bed just see if the pain would go away. It would go away for a little bit, but it just came back worse. The kicks and pain actually got stronger. I breathed hard to see if it would help my pain, but only a little. I grunted at the pain. I managed to get up from by bed and headed to the door. Then I doubled over in pain and felt something wet between my legs. I fell to my knees from the pain. It was then I realized I was in labor.

"Bethany!" I screamed from the pain.

Bethany ran in and found me on the floor. She went to my side.

"Asako? Asako, you alright?" Bethany asked.

I shock my head.

"No. I think I'm in labor." I told her.

Her eyes widened.

"You sure?" Bethany wondered.

"Oh yea. My water broke." I said.

"Lets get you to the hospital." Bethany suggested.

I nodded.

Bethany helped me up off the floor and walked into the living room. Bethany left me on the couch to get the bag in Ryuzaki's room as I breathed. Ryuzaki watched me when I was on the couch. He crawled over to me and looked up at me. I looked down at him and smiled threw my pain.

"Well, time for you to be a big brother soon Ryuzaki." I told him.

Ryuzaki tilted his head to the side and looked at me weird.

I giggled at him, but then a wave of pain went by and made me grunt.

Bethany walked in and helped me off the couch. I walked to the door while Bethany picked up Ryuzaki from the floor.

"Come on buddy, you mommy's having a baby." Bethany said.

With help we managed to get down to the car and I sat in the passenger seat. Bethany put Ryuzaki in his car seat and got in the drivers seat. She started to drive towards the hospital.

I managed to get my phone out and texted Near, I wanted him to know.

'Near? Could you meet me at the hospital?' I sent the text.

About a minute later, after another contraction past, he texted back, 'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I'm in labor.' I replied.

'I'm coming. I'll be there for you the whole way.' Near texted back.

I smiled, it showed me that he cared.

'Thanks.' I texted, putting a smile face at the end of the message.

"You're in labor and you're texting someone?" Bethany wondered.

"Yea, it was Near." I told her.

"Boy, you never stop with him. Ask him out already." Bethany said.

"No, not yet. I'm not ready for dating right now." I told her.

"If you say so." Bethany said.

I breathed at the pain shot by. Soon we where at the hospital.

Bethany parked and helped me out of the car, then got Ryuzaki. We walked inside.

"Hey, we need help." Bethany called.

A nurse walked up to them.

"What's the matter?" The nurse asked.

"I'm having a baby." I told her.

"Hold on." The nurse said.

The nurse left and returned with a wheelchair and I sat down. They wheeled me away to a room.

I sat there for a while, Bethany next to me in a chair, Ryuzaki in her arms. I would feel a contraction come and go, but soon got closer together and more painful. When I was so far, I wanted drugs to help with the pain and they gave me some and it helped out so much.

Then I heard a knock on the door. The door opened slowly to show Near walking in.

"Hey, how are you?" Near asked sitting on the other chair by my bed.

"Fine I guess. Pain now and then, but I just got medicine for that." I said.

"This any different then when you had Ryuzaki?" Near wondered.

"Oh yea. He was a month premature when he was born and I had to have an emergency c-section for him." I explained.

"Wow. So this is all new for you?" Bethany asked.

"Oh yea. I never experienced this." I said.

"At least you get to." Near added.

"Yea." I said, taking a breath.

A little time went by, like and hour or so. A nurse coming in now in then to check how far along I was, I was more then half way. I groaned low when they would tell me. They moved me to a delivery room so that they didn't have to worry about moving me later.

The further I got, the more nervous I was. I wasn't sure why, but I was nervous and excited at the same time. I couldn't wait for the baby to come, but I also feared what could go wrong. I tried to calm my mind and think of the good things that will come out of this.

For about two more hours a nurse came in, she checked me over and said I was ready to deliver now. I was so glad that this was going to be over soon and I could finally see my baby. It was having Ryuzaki all over again, except I was actually going to deliver the baby myself.

Near didn't want to see anything, so Bethany gave Ryuzaki to him and they went out to the waiting room and Bethany stayed with me. I trusted Near enough to take care of Ryuzaki.

"Are you going to be staying miss?" A nurse asked Bethany.

"Yes, I'm her friend and I'm going to help her threw this." Bethany told her.

"What about the father?" The nurse wondered.

"He's not here." Bethany said.

"He's dead." I added softly.

The nurse showed hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She apologized.

"Its alright." I said.

Soon Dr. Greenfield walked in all ready.

"So you ready to do this?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." I told her.

"Then lets get to it." Dr. Greenfield said.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

- Two Hours Later-

After two hours, they were the hardest of my life. I felt like I was pushing for ever. Sweet covered my face and dripped down. I held onto Beth's hand the whole time and she never left my side, she would whip my face every now and then. I was close they all started to tell me that.

I breathed hard after another push, I felt like giving up, but I couldn't I wanted to see my baby and I wasn't giving up easily.

"Alright another push." Dr. Greenfield told me.

I took a deep breath and started to push again as Beth counted to 10. I felt pain and yelled a little.

"I can see it. Just another big push should do it." The doctor said.

I took some breaths and pushed as hard as I could. I felt pain, but then it started to disappear. I heard a wail threw out the room and some crying. I knew then that my baby was born.

"Its a boy." Dr. Greenfield announced.

I smiled and laid back on the bed in relief. Dr. Greenfield cut the umbilical cord and the nurses took him to be cleaned. They gave me a little bundle in a blue blanket and I smiled down at my son. Bethany looked over my shoulder at him and smiled at well for the happiness on my face. He looked so much like L with having his black hair and dark eyes. I moved some of the hair out of his face and just moved my fingers down his face. I tear fell as I looked at him and reminded me so much of L.

"_Its are son, I'll do what ever to keep him safe and healthy. I know you're watching L, I can just tell. I can see you smiling down on us and saying you love us. I love you too, but you already know that."_ I thought.

"He's beautiful." Bethany commented.

"Thank you." I said.

The baby just looked up at me, I smiled down at him, he grabbed one of my figures with his tiny hand.

"Welcome to the world my son." I said as another tear fell.

He cooed at me.

Soon a nurse gently took him out of my arms and he started to cry again.

Ten minutes later Dr. Greenfield walked up to me with a smile on her face.

"He's perfectly healthy." She said.

"That's good." I sighed.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm going to name him Issic. Issic Spencer Lawliet." I answered her.

"Such a nice name. I'll fill that out on his birth certificate." Dr. Greenfield told me.

"Aright." I said.

"We'll move you to a room and then you can have visitors." Dr. Greenfield said.

I nodded and she walked away.

Bethany patted my shoulder.

"I'll go to Near outside and tell him everything." Bethany said.

"Alright, thanks Beth." I said.

She nodded and walked out and they waited a little bit till they wheeled me away to a different room. On the way I was so tired from everything that I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I blinked a couple times before my eyes focused and I looked around to see Bethany, Near, and Ryuzaki all around me. Near still had Ryuzaki and had him on his lap. Bethany sat on the other side of my bed.

"Hello sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Bethany asked.

"Fine. What time is it?" I asked.

"About 8:30 at night." Near answered.

"I sleep for a while. Guess I needed it." I said.

Behtany nodded.

Ryuzaki babbled and held his arm out to me. Near put him on the bed and Ryuzaki crawled up to me and I wrapped my arm around him and brought him close.

"How's my boy?" I asked him.

He cooed to me.

I giggled at him.

He hugged me around my neck and I hugged him back.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

He nodded. He put his head in my neck and laid there. I moved my hand through his hair. He was starting to fall asleep on me. I let him go and he finally fell asleep. Bethany waited and took him off me and held him in her arms.

"Bethany, why don't you go home with Ryuzaki and sleep over my house till I get back home?" I wondered.

"You sure?" Bethany asked.

"Yea. If you want, just use the guest bedroom. It'll be fine. Ryuzaki need to go home and get to bed." I told her.

"Well ok. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Bethany said.

"See ya." I said.

Bethany got up carefully with Ryuzaki in her arms and left, giving one last wave before she left.

There was silence now. Only me and Near where in the room.

"Near, thank you for watching Ryuzaki for me." I thanked, breaking the silence.

"It was no problem. I didn't mind at all." Near said.

"Have you seen Issic yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. I would like to though." Near said.

"Me too." I said.

There was a knock on my door. It opened to show Dr. Greenfield.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine. I really need a nape though, I fell better now." I told her.

"That's good." Dr. Greenfield said.

"Well we have had Issic looked over more and he is perfectly healthy. Would you like to have him in your room for a little bit?" She wondered.

"I would like that." I answered.

"Alright. I'll have a nurse bring him in." She said and then left.

Near looked back over to me.

"Well at least you get to see him." Near said.

I nodded.

"I only got to see him once. I'm so glad right now." I said.

Silence again, that is until the door opened up again and a nurse walked in with a basinet. I could see little hands and feet moving around in it.

The nurse left without a word.

I wanted to get up and see him, but I couldn't I was still to sore.

"What me to get him?" Near asked.

"Please." I said.

Near got up and went to the basinet. He reached in and picked up Issic gently. He walked back over and handed Issic to me.

I fixed him in my arms as he looked up at me with his black eyes and cooed. I smiled at him and moved my figures down his check.

"He reminds me so much of L, just by how he looks." I said.

Near looked at him.

"He kind of does look like him. It makes him special." Near said.

I looked up at Near and smiled.  
"Thank you Near." I thanked.

Near smiled back.

"You going to stay here?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to." Near said.

"No. I couldn't keep you here. Go back to your hotel. I'll be fine." I told him.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Near asked.

I nodded. I looked down and saw Issic asleep.

"Could you?" I asked Near, looking down at Issic.

"Sure." Near said.

Near pick up Issic and put him back in the basinet. He waved before he left.

I smiled and went back to sleep.


	22. Son and Son, Ryuzaki's First Brithday

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 22: Son and Son, Ryuzaki's First Brithday

I woke up in the morning to see Bethany in my room with Ryuzaki. I noticed that Issic was still asleep in his basonet.

"Hey how are you?" Bethany asked.

"Fine." I answered.

Ryuzaki whined in Bethany's arms.

"Someone missed you last night. We couldn't get to sleep that well." Bethany told me.

"Aw my big boy. Let me see you." I said.

Bethany handed Ryuzaki over to me and I set him next to me as he hugged my arm.

"Did my boy miss me?" I asked him.

Ryuzaki nodded and got closer to my side.

"Aw, I missed you too." I said.

I then saw Issic waking up in the basonet as he moved his arms around.

"I think someone else want attention." I said with a chuckle.

Bethany looked over towards Issic and see smiled.

"I guess that he does." Bethany asked.

"Mind getting him. I think the brothers need to meet each other." I said.

"Sure." Bethany said.

She got up and walked over to Issic and picked him up. Issic started to cry a bit, but once Bethany handed him to me he stopped and looked up at me with a smile. I smiled back down at him and tickled his nose.

Ryuzaki tried to look up at Issic.

"You want to meet your brother Ryuzaki?" I asked.

He keep trying to see.

I let Ryuzaki see Issic for the first time. Ryuzaki and Issic just looked at each other as they tried to figure out just who they are. Ryuzaki reached out and placed his hand on Issic's head. Issic reached up with his hand and grabbed Ryuzaki's wrist. Ryuzaki whined and ripped his arm away. Issic then started to cry when Ryuzaki did that.

I tried to calm him, but it didn't work. Ryuzaki then put his hand back on top of Issic's head and that calmed him down a bit. Issic looked back up at Ryuzaki and smiled at him and laughed. Ryuzaki laughed at him too.

I smiled at the two as they seemed to go good with each other.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and Near walked in.

"Hey Near." I greeted.

"Hey. I'm not interupting am I?" Near wondered.

"Not at all. Ryuzaki and Issic are just meeting and getting use to each other." I told him.

Near sat down on the other chair with one knee pulled up to his chest and he played with his hair.

"How do they feel abot each other?" Near asked.

"They seem to like each other. They may be a problem now and then, but they sould be fine." I said.

Near smiled slightly.

"That's good." Near said.

I nodded. I looked down at the two again. They seemed to liked each other now and were just playing. Soon Issic yawned and started to go to sleep, that caused Ryuzaki to yawn and lean against me and started to fall asleep as well. Soon they were both sound asleep with me in bed.

"You want me to take Ryuzaki?" Bethany asked.

"No, they're fine. Let them go for now." I told her.

Beth nodded and sat back.

I looked at the two and smiled at them. My life was just fine now. I had two loving sons and friends who care for me. Not to mention a crush I have. With my life I can move on, little by little.

-One Week Later-

After a week of being in the hospitol, me and Issic were ready to leave. Bethany came in my car to come and get us. I put Issic in the car seat and we where on are way. Ryuzaki was in the car as well in his car seat and just looked at Issic as I gave all the attention to him. Ryuzaki whinned a little and held his hand out to me. I looked up at him and smiled, grabbing in little hand in mine.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, I'll give you just as much attention." I told him.

Ryuzaki laughed when I said that.

Soon we were all home. Bethany got Ryuzaki out while I had Issic. We went up the elevator and I managed to unlock the door and head in. Issic was asleep, so I took him to his room and put him in his crib. Bethany only put Ryuzaki on the floor in the living room so he could play with his toys.

I walked into the living room and watched Ryuzaki play.

"Asako, why don't you go to bed and rest a little bit? I know you still need it." Bethany told me.

I nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." I said.

Ryuzaki cralwed over to me. I smiled down at him and bent down to pick him up.

"Such a big boy. You're going to be one very soon. How my little baby grows up so fast." I said.

Ryuzaki clapped his hands together and giggled.

"Go back to Beth. Mommy is tired and wants to sleep." I told him.

Ryuzaki held his hands out to Bethany, who took him from my arms and put him back to his toys.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed. I sighed in releif and closed my eyes. I fell asleep.

While I was asleep, I dreamed of what life would still be like if L was still around. If he was there when Issic was born, just like he was with Ryuzaki. I pictrued L smiling as he held Issic in his arms and me smiling with him with Ryuzaki in my arm. We were a real family.

When I opened my eyes I found myself alone again. I felt a tear run down my eye, but I whipped it away. Everything I thought would happen, is not. Although, I was still happy though. I had my sons to take care of with my friends, I wouldn't change that for anything.

-Two Months Later (September 8)-

It was Ryuzaki's first brithday today. I was going to throw a small party for him. Only with friends and a little cake for Ryuzaki. Bethany was invited, I also found out Near was in England for a little bit. So I invited him as well.

With Issic being only two months old, he wasn't aware of what was going on. He also was getting along with Ryuzaki. They had their fights sometimes, but the two did love each other.

I set up a banner that said, 'Happy Birthday Ryuzaki!' on it. I stepped down from my stoll and looked up at the banner and nodded at how good it looked. I heard Ryuzaki and Issic playing on the floor, I looked over my shoulder to see them sharing toys. I walked up to Ryuzaki and smiled down at him.

"How's the little birthday boy?" I asked him, messing with hair hair.

Ryuzaki smiled and giggled loudly.

I chuckled at him and set up more of the decarations. I put up some ballons and Bethany was picking up the cake at the store.

There was a knock on the door and I went and opened it so see Near. Under his one arm was a present.

"Hey Near, nice to see you." I greeted.

"Nice to see you too." Near said.

I took the present off of Near as he walked in and closed it behind him.

"Glad you could make it today." I said.

"Me to. I'm glad I get to see Ryuzaki grow up a little bit." Near said.

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad you're here for Ryuzaki. It gives him a male figure to look up to. He looked up to his father so much, even though Ryuzaki was so little when L died. I'm sure that somewhere in Ryuzaki's mind he remembers L in someway. With you around it kind of reminds Ryuzaki of his dad." I told him.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Near said.

Specking of the little birthday boy, Ryuzaki came crawling over. Babling a little.

"Well hello there my birthday boy." I picked him up, "Look who came to see you on your birthday." I said, showing Ryuzaki Near.

Ryuzaki saw Near and he cheered.

"Nice to see you again Ryuzaki." Near said.

Ryzuaki held his arms out to Near. He took Ryuzaki out of my arms and put him on his hip.

"Has he started to walk yet?" Near asked.

"Kind of. He takes a few steps then falls." I told him.

"Well at least he's getting somewhere." Near chuckled.

"Yea." I chuckled as well.

Near went to sit on the couch with Ryuzaki while I saw Issic still playing by himself on the floor. I picked up Issic and sat on the couch as well.

"Where's Bethany at?" Near asked.

"She went to get the cake. She sould be here soon." I said.

Right on que, there was a knock at the door and it opened. Bethany appered with the cake in a box in her hands.

"I got the cake for the birthday boy." Bethany anounced.

Ryuzaki looked over at Behtany and clapped his hands with a cheer.

Behtany giggled at him and set the box down on the table. She undid type holding it closed and opened it. Me and Near got up and walked over with the boys to see what it looked like.

It was a simple white icying cake with blue design, the words 'Happy 1st Birthday' was written in yellow on top of the cake.

"Aw. Do you like you're cake Ryuzaki?" I asked him.

Ryuzaki looked at the cake and reached his arms out to it.

"No no, not yet." Near said pulling him away.

Ryuzaki whined.

"Lets let him get his hands on it. It wont hurt. Just put him in his highchair." I said.

Near nodded and put Ryuzaki in his highchair. I put a bib on him so he didn't make himself a mess. Bethany took the cake out of the box and we sang happy birthday to Ryuzaki. When we finished the song, Bethany set the cake in front of Ryuzaki. Once Ryuzaki saw the cake in front of him, he dug his hands in it and started to eat it.

We all laughed at him, even Issic did as he watched his brother eat. I took a picture of him as he had a bunch of icing on his face. I stood there watching him as he reminded me so much a L when he use to eat sweets and stuff. I smiled at Ryuzaki as he started to pick at the cake. I handed Issic to Near and took the cake away from Ryuzaki.

"Alright, that's enough for you little man." I said.

Ryuzaki whinned.

"We need some cake two lad." Bethany said.

"Well what's left of the cake anyway." I giggled, looking at the almost half eaten cake.

I put the cake back in the box on the table and went back to Ryuzaki. I started to clean his face and hands. I picked him out of his highchair and put him on the couch. I sat on the couch next to him. Near, Issic, and Bethany sat on the floor around him.

"We have presents for you Ryuzaki. You want to open them?" I asked him.

Ryuzaki responded with a cheer as a yes. I giggled at him.

I picked up Bethany's present and set it in front of him. Ryuzaki had trouble with the wrapping paper so I helped him a little. What Bethany got him was a little casle with dragons and horses, with stuff like that.

"Aw isn't this nice Ryuzaki?" I said.

Ryuzaki tried to find the type to open it. I took it away from him.

"No no, not yet honey. Later." I told him.

Ryuzaki whined, but I grabbed Near's present and set it in front of him. Ryzuaki cheered and started to try and open it. Once he started to rip the paper of the little present, he clapped. It was a toy car that moved forward when you pulled it back. Again he tried to open the box, but I pulled it away from him and put my present in front of him. It was just in a bag is all.

"Now Ryuzaki, this is from mommy and Issic ok." I told him.

Ryuzaki nodded and opened the bag. He pulled out a green fluffly suffed cat. Ryuzaki cheered and hugged the cat to him.

"You like it?" I asked.

Ryzuaki nodded and hugged me. He looked at Issic in Near's arms and held out his arms to him. Near smield and brought Issic over. Near had him sitting against him. Ryuzaki went and hugged his little brother. We all awed at him. I smiled at the two.

Then I thought of L again. I wondered what it would be like if he was still around.

"_I hope you see this L. I know you're smiling."_ I thought.

It was a long day for Ryzuaki as he played with his new toys. He had Near play with him to. He wanted Issic to play, but he was to little to play with those toys. I sat on the couch and watched them play as I feed Issic a bottle. I just started to feed him formula, sometimes he didn't like it.

Near grabbed Ryuzaki's toy car and let it race across the floor. Ryuzaki cheered as he watched it go. Near got up and got it then sent it back towards Ryuzaki.

I looked down at Issic as I saw he was falling asleep and just finished the bottle. I put him on my shoulder and burped him. I rocked him in my arms as he slowly fell asleep.

"I'm putting Issic in his crib for the night." I said.

Bethany nodded.

I put Issic in his crib and went back into the living room. I saw Near have Ryuzaki by the couch as he stood up and held on.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping Ryuzaki walk." Near answered.

I just stood there and watched.

Near had Ryuzaki balanced and walked slowly away from him. He stood a little bit away from him.

"Come on Ryuzaki. You can do it." Near said.

Ryuzaki looked back at me.

"Go to Near, Ryuzaki. Walk to him." I said.

Ryuzaki looked back at Near and took a step, then another, and another. When he let of of the couch and was half way to Near he lost his balance and fell. He started to cry from falling. I went over to him and picked him up.

"Shh, its ok Ryuzaki. You did very well." I told him.

Ryuzaki looked up at me with watery eyes. I whipped way his tears. I went back to the couch and put Ryuzaki next to it.

"Try again Ryuzaki. I know you can do it." I said.

I kneeled down next to Near. I held my arms out to Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki tried to walk again and got further then the last time. He made it into my arms. I stood up with him.

"Good boy Ryuzaki, you did it." I said.

Ryuzaki cheered. Then he yawned.

"Uh, oh. I think someones tired." Bethany said.

"I'd say so. Its past his bed time." I said.

Near got up.  
"It probably time I left to." Near said.

"Aw, do you have to?" I asked.

"Afraid so. Don't worry, I'll visit when I can." Near answerd.

"Well, I'm at least glad you came to the party." I said.

"My pleasure. See you later." Near said, then headed out the door.

Ryuzaki yawned again.

"Lets get you to bed." I said.

I went to his room, changed him out of his cloaths into a sleeper. I went to his crib and laid him down. I put the blanket over him and kissed his forehead. I ran my hand through Ryuzaki's black hair until he was fully asleep. I just looked down at him.

"You will always be my little L." I whispered.

Then I thought I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone whisper, "I love you, Asako."

I looked behind me to find no one there. I knew exactly who was there and I was glad he was. I looked out Ryuzaki's whindow.

"I love you too, L." I whispered with a smile.

A blue orb appered in front of me. It flew around me, then it flew down to Ryuzaki and hovered over him. It went to Issic and hovered over him as well. It went back to me and went across my cheek.

"Always a charmer, L. One reason I love you." I whispered.

The orb just hovered there. I kissed my hand and laid it on the orb, I felt that it was cold. The orb turned a slight pink. I giggled lowly at it, it was blushing. It flew around me a couple more times and dissapered.

"_I know you're watching over me L. Watching over all of us and I'm glad you are."_ I thought.

I left the room, closing the door behind me softly and went to clean up.


	23. Four Years Later

Wolf: Sorry for the delay. I had to write this whole chapter again because when my laptop was whipped clean, I didn't have the chapter saved fully on my flash drive. So I had to write it again, trying to remember what I wrote. Anyway, here is the chapter.

My Love With The Greatest Detective

Chapter 23: Four Years Later

Four years seems like it past by fast. My children seemed to grow everyday, it was amazing to see them grow. I still lived in England, Bethany still came over to watch the kids when I had work and they didn't have school. I still worked at my job as a secretary at the little company I was at.

There was Ryuzaki. He reminds me of his father so much. Sat like him when he thought about something. Any other time he sat normally, but he always had something on his mind so he had his knees to his chest a lot. Ryuzaki also like to wear the same kind of outfit all the time, a purple long sleeved shirt and light blue pants. Each time I look at him, I see L all the time.

Ryuzaki started to got to Whammy's house for kindergarten. He went for preschool as well and he didn't mind Whammy's at all. He liked going there to learn. Roger always tells me how he was like L when he was little at Whammy's house. It brought a smile to my face to see my eldest son enjoying himself and following his fathers footsteps.

Last, was Issic. My little son was also enjoying his little life so far. He acted like L as well, but not as much as Ryuzaki did. Issic had his own view on being smart, in his own little way. He did sit normal. If anything he pulled one leg up to his chest, something he got off Near. Near, to Issic, was like a father figure to him and he looked up to him.

Issic was starting to do preschool at Whammy's as well, just to get use to going there and to see what he will be experiencing when he starts to really do school work. He did like it there and couldn't wait till he could do what Ryuzaki was doing. Some days he didn't like going to preschool, but I made him go.

I did eventually tell Issic about his father and what had happened to him. Issic was sad that he never could meet his father and the honorable thing that had happened to his family. Issic promised me that he wanted to be like his father and be a detective as well. It made me happy to see Issic so determined when he told me that.

Right now I was sitting at the table on my laptop. The kids where busy playing in Ryuzaki's room, they had time before I took them to school. I was typing away at a paper I had to do today and wanted to get a early start on it. As I saved it and closed my laptop, I heard screaming coming from Ryuzaki's room. Soon a crying Issic came running over to me. I got down to his level and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Ryuzaki wont share his toys with me while we are playing." Issic told me though wet eyes.

Ryuzaki then casually walked into the room, a slight hunch as he walked.

"I was sharing, but he's just being a big baby about it." Ryuzaki said calmly.

I looked up at him.

"Now Ryuzaki, be nice to your brother." I told him.

"I was. He just wasn't cooperating with me." Ryuzaki told me.

I sighed.

"Alright. We'll sort it out later. Just go get dressed for school. I have to get ready for work as well." I ordered.

"Yes mommy." The two said and went into their rooms.

I got up and went to my own room and got ready for work. I put on one of my nice suits and put my briefcase on the table, putting my laptop in it as well.

I walked to Ryuzaki's room and knocked on his door, "Ryuzaki, you ready?" I asked.

"Yes mom." Ryuzaki answered behind the door.

The door opened to show him with his normal outfit on of a purple long sleeved shirt and blue pants. His hair was a bit messy, but I fixed it.

"Go wait in the living room while I get your brother." I told him.

Ryuzaki nodded and walked off.

I turned to the door across from Ryuzaki's, which was Issic's. I knocked on his as well.

"Issic? You ready sweetie?" I wondered.

"I don't want to go to school today." Issic answered softly.

I sighed. Another day of why he didn't want to go.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Issic unlocked the door and I opened it. He was sitting on his bed playing with one of his toy cars. I sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

"What's the matter Issic. Why don't you want to go to school today?" I asked him.

Issic sighed, "All the kids are smarter then me when I go to school, sometimes I don't know what they're saying. They make fun of me sometimes with me not being as smart as them." Issic told me.

"Oh, Issic. It doesn't matter how smart you are to others. You are smart in your own way, not how others want you to be. I was in the same situation of you where I wasn't as smart as the people around me, but smart in my own way. Do you understand?" I said.

Issic nodded, "Thank you mommy." Issic said and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back.

"Now, you ready for school?" I wondered.

Issic nodded.

"Good, lets go. Don't want you to be late." I pointed out.

Issic grabbed his backpack and we walked out to the living room where Ryuzaki was waiting. I went to the table and grabbed my briefcase.

"Lets go boys." I called.

We headed out and down to the car. The boys got into the back and I got into the driver seat. I drove down the road to Whammy's house. I parked the car out front of the house and the boys got out. I put my window down and the boys faced me.

"Now, I'll pick you guys up when I'm done with work. If I can't make it, I'll have Bethany come get you. OK?" I told them.

"Yes mommy." They both said.

"Good." I kissed them both on the head, "Now go on." I waved them off.

The two turned and walked into house. Once they were inside I drove off to work.

When I was done with work, as I said, I went to pick up the boys from Whammy's house. I parked the car up front and walked inside. There was still kids playing on the front lawn and I just smiled at them. I knocked the door and Roger opened the door.  
"Hello, Roger." I greeted.

"Ah. Hello Asako. Good to see you. I'm guess you're here to pick up the boys?" Roger guessed.

"Yes sir." I said.

Roger nodded and called for the boys. They came running down the stairs and Issic gave me a hug.

"Thank you Roger. Lets go home boys." I called.

Issic and Ryuzaki walked to the car and I waved bye to Roger and walked to the car with them. They got in and I drove back home. We headed inside the apartment building and back into our apartment. I put my briefcase down on the table.

"Now what is it you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

"Can you make mac n' cheese?" Issic wondered.

"Sure sweetie. I like that idea." I said.

Issic smiled.

"Now you guys go into your rooms and play. I'll make dinner later." I told them.

They both nodded and went to their rooms.

I sighed as I sat down at the table, took my laptop out and started to do some of my work. I did my work for a while until I put a pot of water on the stove. Then my cell phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello." I greeted.

'Hello, Asako?' I heard someone say.

"Near? Is that you?" I asked.

'Yes it is.' Near answered.

"Near, its so glad to hear from you. What's going on?" I wondered.

'A lot is going on actually. It deals with Kira.' Near said.

"Kira? What's happening Near?"

'We are on the trail of the real Kira. Its Light.'

"I knew it. Are you calling me to see if I still want to see the end of Kira?"

'Yes. Do you still want to?'  
"Of course. He's the reason why my family is torn. Why my sons don't have a father. I want to see Kira die, with my own eyes."

'I understand. Think you can get to Japan by tomorrow?'

"If I leave tonight, I should make it there by to morrow."

'Good. I guess I'll see you then?'

"Yes. Goodbye Near."

'Bye'

I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket.

I couldn't believe it, I was right about Light the whole time. I wanted to get my hands on him for what he has done to me and my sons. I tightened my hands into fists.

Then I felt something grab my hand and looked down to see Issic.

"Mommy, are you mad?" Issic asked.

"No sweetie, I'm fine. I'll have dinner ready soon. Okay?" I said.

"Okay mommy." Issic said and ran back to his room.

I went on my laptop to find a plane to Japan tonight. I found one at around 10 o'clock and got a ticket.

The water on the pot was boiling, so I put the noodles in it. I waited by going into my room and getting things ready to put into my suitcase.

I went back into the kitchen and did the rest of dinner. I put them in three bowls and set them on the table.

"Boys, dinners done." I called.

The two ran from their rooms and sat at the table and started to eat.

"Thank you mommy." The two thanked.

I nodded and pulled out my phone to call Bethany. I walked away from the boys.

'Hello? Bethany Monro here. How can I help you?' Bethany wondered.

"Bethany, its Asako. I wondered if you can come over tonight an watch the boys for a couple of days?" I asked her.

'Of course dear. I would love to.'

"Great. Come over when you can."

'Okay dear. See you later.'

I hung up and sat down at the table to eat as well.

"Can I have more?" Issic asked.

"Of course sweetie. I'll get you some." I said, grabbing his bowl.

I put more into his bowl and put it back in front of him.

I sat back down and started to eat.

"Now boys I want you to listen for a moment." I started.

The two stopped eating.

"What is it mommy?" Ryuzaki wondered.

"Well, I'll be leaving tonight. I'll be gone for about two days or so. I'm having Bethany watch you, so I want you two to be on your best behavior." I told them.

"Where are you going mommy?" Issic asked.

"Japan. Near needs me there for a little bit to help him with something."

"You'll be back, right mommy?"

"Of course sweetie. Maybe when I come back everything will be set straight."

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it to see Bethany.

"Bethany, thank you for coming on short notice." I said.

"No worries dear. Happy to help." Bethany said.

I let her in and she waved towards the boys who waved back.

"When you're done boys. I want you to get ready for bed." I told them.

Both nodded.

I walked to my room and started to put my things inside my suitcase.

"Your not going to really help Near are you." I heard someone say.

I turned to see Ryuzaki.

"No." I said and went back to packing.

"Does this have to deal with daddy?" Ryuzaki asked.

"In a way." I answered.

"Its the end of the Kira case, isn't it?" Ryuzaki guessed.

I smiled, I couldn't hid anything from that boy.

"Yes, it is. I'm going to see Kira's end. For the sake of our family." I told him.

Ryuzaki ran to me and gave me a hug, "Good. I miss daddy. Even though I don't really remember him that much." Ryuzaki said.

I hugged him back, "Of course hon."

Ryuzaki let go of me and walked back to the living room.

I zipped up my suitcase and headed to the living room. The boys where watching television. I put down my suitcase.

"I'm leaving boys. Give me a hug goodbye." I said.

The two jumped from the couch and both hugged me. I hugged back.

"Now you two be good for Bethany while I'm gone. I want to come back to hear you where good. If you are, I'll give you a surprise." I told them.

"We will mommy." They said.  
"We promise." Ryuzaki added.

I let them go and kissed their foreheads. I picked up my suitcase again.

"Bethany you know what to do right?" I asked her.

"Yes dear. Now get going." Bethany answered.

I nodded. I waved goodbye and walked out. I got in my car and headed towards the airport. When I got there I parked my car where you're suppose to and headed in. When I got past everything I headed towards my plane. I sat down in my seat and got comfy for the ride.

"_Just you wait Kira. I'm going to see the death of you and my mind will finally be at ease."_ I thought as the plane took off.


End file.
